


Neglected ANBU

by sage4600



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage4600/pseuds/sage4600
Summary: The Sage of the Six Paths, Asura (and Hashirama), Indra (and Madara) and Hamura have given Naruto a gift.After being disowned, Naruto: trains like crazy, joins the Uchiha clan, joins the ANBU, and is training under the Sannin!Minato, Kushina, and their spoiled children Menma and Mito have disowned Naruto. They recognise Naruto as a lowly and watch when Naruto is beaten up.When Naruto is given an SS-Rank mission, to guard the brats Menma and Mito, what will the blonde do? Will he listen to the Hokage? Or will he leave the village with his friends?📍 A/N - Hey y'all, decided to transfer my most popular book on Wattpad to AO3, the Wattpad link is below if you're interested. Enjoy! 📍| Wattpad Edition - https://www.wattpad.com/story/238119854-neglected-anbu |
Relationships: Platonic SasuNaru
Kudos: 5





	1. Meeting with a Sage

* * *

Naruto darted across the streets, avoiding angry mobs of villagers. The citizens of Konoha were going to stop at nothing to kill the jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. And Naruto was 2 years old.

The civilians cornered Naruto inside an alleyway, whips, knives, and clubs in hand.

'Nowhere to run now, demon brat?' The man in the lead said.

'Tou-san!' Naruto said.

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, stood in the corner. The Hokage shot an icy glare at Naruto.

'Good thing they aren't beating Menma and Mito. Bye, DEMON.'

Minato walked away, humming a song. He was the hero of Konoha, and the father of Menma, Mito, and the forgotten Naruto. Menma, Mito, Kushina, his wife, and himself were hailed as the village heroes for defeating the Kyuubi. Minato smiled, as the villagers began to pummel the poor child.

* * *

**~ Flashback ~**

Kurama's tails slashed at Konohagakure shinobi. Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Konoha jounin battled the fox, launching attacks at the tailed beast.

'I'll seal Kyuubi.' Hiruzen said.

Minato grinned. He wouldn't have to die.

'Hai!' Minato said happily.

Hiruzen lunged at the fox. Using his staff to propel him, the Sandaime Hokage weaved quick handseals.

'Dead Demon Consuming Seal!'

The Shinigami appeared, ready to consume souls.

'Minato..... You will become the next Hokage.'

'Seal the beast into my son!' Kushina said, after giving birth to Naruto Uzumaki.

The Shinigami dragged Kurama into the young baby, Naruto, as Hiruzen's soul disappeared part by part.

'I wish..... for Naruto.... to be treated as... an equal.' Hiruzen collapsed, his lifeless corpse toppling to the ground.

Minato cheered.

'The Kyuubi is defeated!!' Minato announced.

The shinobi roared in delight.

'Minato, I have two twins, hail them as the heroes. I don't care about this demon anymore.' Kushina whispered.

'Same here.' Minato whispered back.

The couple hated Naruto for being Kyuubi. Kushina had first wanted Naruto to save the world when she brought him out, but when she realized that Naruto had become a jinchuuriki, she spat at Naruto in disgust.

'I, Minato Namikaze, along with Kushina Uzumaki, and our children Menma and Mito Namikaze, have saved the world! Unfortunately, Hiruzen Sarutobi here has fallen at the hands of Kyuubi. This is Naruto.' Minato declared.

The Yondaime Hokage threw Naruto on the ground, spitting at him.

'This boy is the Nine-Tails.'

The shinobi gasped.

'From now on, I will be the Hokage.' Minato said, gleeful.

**~ Flashback End ~**

* * *

From that point on, Naruto (he refused to call himself the last name of the parents that had thrown him to sleep in the attic) had been beaten up and bullied, as well as neglected by his parents. Naruto burst into tears.

'Wahhhh!!'

* * *

_Timeskip, 3 years later_

Naruto sat on the blanket he had been given as a bed. Minato and Kushina had locked him in while they celebrated Menma and Mito's birthday. Naruto's room had almost nothing, only a single blanket as his bed and a plank of wood as his desk. Naruto despised his mean parents. Naruto had longed to be a ninja so he could become acknowledged by everyone as a hero. A year ago, Naruto had found Kurama, who had started teaching him. Naruto now knew the basics, along with some D and C-Rank Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release, and Wind Release, his affinity.

'Naruto?' Kushina said coldly as she opened the door. 'Come down. It's your turn to give Menma and Mito their birthday presents.'

Naruto walked down slowly. His siblings had just started learning ninjutsu for their birthday present, he had seen them in the yard.

'Pathetic.' Naruto thought at the time.

'Our birthday present is pummeling you!' Menma grinned.

The whole Namikaze family joined in, punching Naruto.

'And disowning you! See ya!' Mito cackled.

Soon, Naruto, age 5, was sitting outside the Namikaze mansion. He had been banished.

'Kurama! I'm sad!' Wailed Naruto.

'Do not fear.' A man wearing a white robe descended into Naruto's landscape, along with 3 others. 'You have been chosen as the Child of the Prophecy, unlike your spoilt siblings. I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths.'

Naruto gasped. He had saw his name in the scrolls. Naruto had done his homework, he knew all about the ninja world, history, geography, and shinobi.

'We will grant you a power.' Asura Otsutsuki said. 'My host has been Hashirama Senju. We all will give you our chakra.'

'And gift a Kekkei Genkai to you. My host has been Madara of the Uchiha. My gift is the Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Rinnesharingan.' Indra said.

'Mine is Hashirama's Wood Release.' Asura said.

'You shall have the Byakugan.' Hamura Otsutsuki said.

'And my gift to you is the Tailed Beast Chakra.' Hagoromo said.

 **'Heya, Hagoromo-sama, long time no see!'** Kurama said cheerfully.

'Thank you. You know him?' Naruto asked.

'Yes, I created the tailed beasts along with my brother Hamura.' Hagoromo said.

'I and my brother shall leave Hashirama and Madara here to train you.' Indra said.

'Indra is right. But as of now, you need a home. Find a clan that accepts you. And, your dojutsu will only activate if you want it to. We are gifting these gifts to you because you need them. Good Luck.' Asura said.

With a poof, the Otsutsuki disappeared.

Naruto smiled. He had been gifted power beyond what he had imagined.

'Kurama, shall we lodge in an alleyway where we shall train?' Naruto asked.

 **'Certainly. And this time, you will have Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha to help you.'** Kurama grinned.


	2. Naruto Uchiha

* * *

Naruto sat in the alleyway. The villagers were beating him up - again. And he wouldn't do anything about it.

'Stop!' A boy his age, 5, said, holding a brandished kunai.

The Uchiha crest was on his back.

'Pppt. Sasuke Uchiha. Why are you even helping this demon.' The villagers spat.

'He's a person, you know.' Sasuke said, disgusted. 'Come on, boy, let's go. My name is Sasuke.'

Sasuke led Naruto out of the alley, into a park.

'What's your name? I want to be your friend.' Sasuke asked kindly.

'Naruto. I'm an orphan.' Naruto said.

'Do you want to join me in my family?' Sasuke asked.

The Uchiha wanted a friend his age - like Naruto.

'Yes! Thank you!' Naruto cheered.

 _'He's the Uchiha heir. Go with him.'_ Madara whispered in Naruto's mind.

Sasuke brought Naruto to the Uchiha compound.

'Sasuke, who's this?' Fugaku said.

'He's my new friend! He's an orphan. Can we adopt him, pleaseeee!' Sasuke said.

'Sure.' Itachi said.

The Uchiha quickly signed the adoption papers, and Naruto had become an official Uchiha. Minato didn't care, he just allowed it. He didn't even care if Naruto joined another clan!

'Hello, Naruto.' A woman said kindly. 'I'm Mikoto Uchiha. I'm your mom, ok?'

'Ok, mommy!' Naruto said happily. 'Is that my daddy?'

Naruto pointed at Fugaku, who nodded.

* * *

_Timeskip, 1 Week_

'So Naruto, do you know who your parents are?' Mikoto asked.

Naruto nodded. 'The Hokage and his wife.'

The Uchiha's mouths dropped open in shock.

'He dumped me and disowned me.' Naruto spat.

'Naruto, you are now an Uchiha, ok? Your family isn't the Hokage's family anymore, ok?' Itachi said.

'Ok, nii-san!' Naruto said, cheerful again.

The Uchiha had become Naruto's family: Itachi was his older brother, Sasuke was his younger brother, Shisui was his cousin, and Fugaku and Mikoto were his parents.

'Boys, today we're going to do Sharingan training!' Itachi announced.

Naruto and Sasuke cheered.

'Let's go to the Uchiha training grounds!' Itachi said.

The boys walked to the yard. Naruto and Sasuke had become best friends, they trained together, and learnt together.

'Show me your Sharingan.' Itachi said.

Sasuke's three-tomoe Sharingan appeared, and Naruto's Eternal Mangekyo Rinne-Sharingan appeared. Itachi gasped. How did Naruto get that special Sharingan? He didn't even have the Rinnegan!

'Naruto, you aren't an Uchiha by blood, how did you get those eyes?' Itachi asked.

'A guy called Hagoromo Otsutsuki gave them to me.' Naruto said.

He was still a kid, and didn't really know what to do with them. He only knew the basics through Madara.

'That's the Sage of Six Paths!' Itachi thought.

'Shisui, you've got to see this.' Itachi said.

Shisui ran out and glanced at Naruto's eyes. They were Madara Uchiha's eyes.

'Naruto, do you know the basics?' Shisui asked.

Naruto nodded.

'I'll make some shadow clones to help me learn.' Naruto said.

The Uchiha were amazed. How could Minato not notice such a big prodigy! He even was acknowledged by the Sage of Six Paths himself! The boys trained hard, and Sasuke was weaker than Naruto by a little bit. 

'Naruto nii-san! Let's go back in!' Sasuke said.

'Ok!'

The two Uchiha boys rushed in, ready for dinner.

* * *

_Timeskip, 1 month_

Rumours had spread regarding the prodigy of the Uchiha. The Sannin and Danzo had heard of them, so they decided to check the kid out. Danzo wanted the kid in ROOT. The Sannin wanted to train the kid.

'Naruto! Someone important wants to see you!' Mikoto called.

'Coming, kaa-san!' Naruto said, as Mikoto opened the door.

The Sannin stepped into the house.

'Thank you, Uchiha-san.' Tsunade said.

'Hello! Are you the Sannin?' Naruto asked, as Sasuke ran out too.

'Yes. You did your homework, didn't you?' Orochimaru said.

'Yes. Naruto and Sasuke's knowledge are beyond anyone at the Academy. They also have strong dojutsu and techniques.' Mikoto said.

'Naruto. Sasuke. We want to train you for 1 year. We'll visit everyday to train you, is that fine?' Jiraiya said.

'Kaa-san! I want to be trained!' Sasuke said.

'Ok, ok.' Mikoto said. 'I allow them to be trained by you. Naruto, Sasuke? Make sure you do your chores first!'

'Ok, kaa-san!' Naruto and Sasuke said.

'Shall we start?' Jiraiya said.

In the Uchiha training grounds, Naruto and Sasuke created clones to help them with their training. Sasuke had enough chakra reserves for 10 clones, while Naruto created 10 also.

'These kids are real prodigies!' Jiraiya thought.

Tsunade taught them basic chakra control, chakra infused attacks, and had them study medicine and poison, while Jiraiya taught them basic ninjutsu, chakra change, and taijutsu. Orochimaru taught them information, summoning, and genjutsu. In a month, Naruto and Sasuke had mastered the material the Sannin taught them.

'This stuff is usually learned in half a year!' Tsunade thought. 'Amazing!'

The two brothers continued learning: Sharingan jutsu and kenjutsu from Itachi and Shisui, medical ninjutsu from Tsunade, Sage Mode from Jiraiya, and fuinjutsu from Orochimaru. Naruto and Sasuke continued learning. 

Quickly, the brothers had become the most feared ninja in Konoha, being trained in all kinds of techniques and jutsu. Soon, Naruto and Sasuke had mastered everything but taijutsu, and had finished the Sannin's training in half a year.

* * *

_Timeskip, 1 week later_

Danzo knocked on the door of the Uchiha. Half a year had passed since the rumours began. He hadn't tried the Uchiha yet, as he had wasted too long checking the other clans.

Fugaku opened the door.

'Danzo. What brings you here?' Fugaku said.

'I would like to recruit young Sasuke and Naruto into the ANBU.' Danzo said. 'I heard rumours about two brothers being prodigies who are trained by the Sannin.'

'I will allow it, but you must have Naruto and Sasuke's approval first.' Fugaku said. 'Naruto! Sasuke!'

'Tou-san!' Sasuke said. 

Naruto and Sasuke were 6 now. 

'Is that Danzo from the ANBU?' Naruto asked.

'Hehehe, you did your homework.' Danzo said. 'Join the ANBU.'

'Ok, jiji!' Sasuke said, as the two brothers giggled.

'Yeah! I wanna join!' Naruto said.

'Good. Meet me in the Forest of Death tomorrow morning.' Danzo said.

'Ok jiji!' Naruto said.

Danzo left the room, smiling. He had recruited two prodigies for ANBU.

Naruto and Sasuke prepared a snack, hungry.

'Tomorrow....' Sasuke said.

'We're part of the ANBU Black Ops!' Naruto said. 'Let's go tell Itachi nii-san!'

'Ok!' Sasuke said, as the boys went to find Itachi.


	3. Welcome to the ANBU

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the Forest of Death.

'Test start!' Danzo called, as 5 ANBU rushed into the forest.

Sasuke and Naruto's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan blared to life. The ANBU shot jutsu at the two boys, but Sasuke and Naruto easily sidestepped and responded with a Wind Release: Wind Explosion and a Fire Release: Great Fireball. As the fireball engulfed the ANBU attacking, Naruto shot out poison coated senbon, which hit the targets perfectly. The ANBU slowly fell to the ground, as the two 6 year olds deactivated their dojutsu.

'Perfect.' Danzo said. 'You're in.'

Naruto and Sasuke high fived.

'Nice job, Sasuke-kun!' Naruto cheered.

'Same to you, Naruto-kun!' Sasuke replied.

'Good job, Naruto. You have done well.' Hashirama said.

'Thank you, Madara, Hashirama, Kurama.' Naruto thought.

'You're welcome.' Kurama said.

'Boys, meet me in the ANBU Lounge Floor 5 tomorrow morning.' Danzo instructed. 'I'll see you then.'

'Ok! Thanks Danzo jii-chan!' Naruto cheered.

'You're welcome, Naruto, Sasuke.' Danzo said, laughing.

* * *

**~ ANBU Lounge Floor 5, the Next Day, 8AM ~**

Naruto and Sasuke stepped into Danzo's office. Five masks sat on the desk, a Fox, Hawk, Boar, Bird, and Dragon one. Sasuke immediately snatched up the Hawk mask, while Naruto took the Fox mask.

'Good. Our new ANBU Fox and Hawk are officially in.' Danzo smiled. 'Who would you like to work under, the Hokage or me?'

'Let's go for Hokage. But we'll do jobs for you too, Danzo-sama.' Naruto said.

'Good. Go report to Minato Namikaze right now.' Danzo replied.

'Ok.' Sasuke said, as he and his new brother Shunshinned (Sasuke) and Hiraishinned (Naruto) to the Hokage Office.

~ Hokage Office ~

Minato Namikaze sat on his desk. His daughter and son, Menma and Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki, were in the Academy and needed an security detail.

'Hello, Hokage-sama. We are the newest ANBU, Fox and Hawk.' Naruto said emotionlessly.

'Hello. What mission would you like?' Minato said.

'100 SS+ Rank Missions at once, please. We'll finish it in one week.' Sasuke said.

'Are you sure, boys?' Minato asked.

'Yes.' Naruto nodded.

'Ok.' Minato said, as he sent the two brothers on their mission.

* * *

**~ One Week Later ~**

Naruto and Sasuke smiled under their masks.

'Hokage-sama, we're finished.' Naruto said.

'Good.' Minato said. 'I need to issue an SSSSS-Rank mission for you two. Please go to the Academy and protect my children Mito and Menma.'

'We have to decline. This is not a proper mission, it is for your family's personal gain. Please issue this to another young ANBU.' Naruto said.

'NO!!! YOU WILL DO IT OR ELSE!' Minato roared.

'No. Why does it have to be us? We do not want to do this.' Sasuke said.

'THERE ARE NO OTHER YOUNG ANBU THAT HAVE NOT REVEALED THEIR IDENTITY! WHILE YOU TWO BAKAS ARE AT IT, REMOVE YOUR MASKS **NOW**!!!' Minato, the selfish Hokage, said.

'We shall not do that.' Naruto said calmly.

Inside, Naruto wanted to kill Minato now. But he knew the consequences it would bring to Danzo, the Uchiha Clan, and the people he cared for.

'You must!' Minato boomed, as he ripped off the masks.

Naruto and Sasuke were wearing the mask that Kakashi usually wore, so Minato couldn't see their face. The two Uchiha brothers activated their Sharingan.

'You don't want to mess with us, _Minato Namikaze_.' Naruto spat.

'You will do the mission, or I will banish the Uchiha Clan from Konoha, as well as slaughter the people you care for.' Minato said.

'You are a selfish Hokage and idiot, Hokage-sama. But we will do the mission, but be aware, we will not be lenient if it comes down to you.' Naruto said, as Sasuke nodded.

'Very well.' Minato said, as he removed the masks.

Minato gasped, then smiled.

'Naruto Uzumaki. As your father, I demand you give Mito and Menma your Sharingan.' Minato said selfishly.

'No. You are not my father anymore. You let me become an Uchiha and signed the adoption papers.' Naruto spat.

'Naruto is now my brother.' Sasuke said.

'Ok.' Minato said, thinking of evil things in his brain.

As Naruto and Sasuke left, Minato rubbed his hands.

'ANBU! I have an SSS-Rank Mission for you! Obtain Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto's Sharingan!' Minato smiled evilly. 


	4. Protecting the Uchiha Dojutsu

* * *

** Recap: **

_As Naruto and Sasuke left, Minato rubbed his hands._

_'ANBU! I have an SSS-Rank Mission for you! Obtain Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto's Sharingan!' Minato smiled evilly._

* * *

** Chapter 4 **

**~ Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate ~**

Menma and Mito smiled. Their father had promised to give them their Sharingan. They knew that their brother, Naruto, had it, and as the "Children of the Prophecy", they were supposed to have the Sharingan instead of their brother Naruto.

'Our Sharingan! Our Sharingan!' Mito sang uglily, as Menma clapped his hands.

The two spoilt brats were excited, and were extremely happy when Naruto was kicked out. They despised their brother, the "demon".

* * *

**~ Uchiha Compound ~**

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uchiha walked into their house.

'Tou-san, the selfish Hokage gave us a mission!' Naruto said.

Suddenly, two men leaped at Naruto, ready to gouge out his eyes. Naruto quickly drew his katana and sliced the men.

'Undercover ANBU faking Uchiha!' Sasuke exclaimed, as Fugaku leaped out of his study.

'What happened, why did you attack Kancho Uchiha?' Fugaku asked.

'He's actually an ANBU, AKA Boar.' Naruto said. 'They wanted to get my Sharingan. Probably under orders from the Hokage, just so that Mito and Menma can get it.'

'Sheesh! The Hokage is so trash!' Fugaku said.

* * *

**~ 1 Week Later ~**

'We are here to condemn Naruto Uchiha, also known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. We are here to discuss his charges. One, he has stolen a Sharingan from an Uchiha, two, he killed Kancho Uchiha, also known as Boar, and three, he disobeyed the Hokage, as well as being the demon that he is.' Minato spat.

'All of these are false charges.' Naruto said. 'The Kyuubi was controlled by Madara Uchiha, you saw that yourself, MINATO, the Sharingan was a gift from the Sage of Six Paths, there never was a Kancho Uchiha, he was just Boar, who reported under YOU, the Hokage, and you aren't allowed to tell ANBU to do something for your family's personal gain. We swore loyalty to Konoha, not you, Minato Namikaze.'

'Well, Mito and Menma need it because they are the Children of the Prophecy and will save the world.' Kushina said.

'Nope. I got acknowledged by the Rikudou Sennin, not them. If they were the Children of the Prophecy, they would have gotten the dojutsu. Too bad.' Naruto said.

'I, Fugaku Uchiha, agree fully with Naruto, as well as the entirety of the Uchiha Clan.' Fugaku said.

'We, the Nara Clan, agree too.' Shikaku said.

'I, Danzo Shimura, head of ANBU Black Ops, agree with Uchiha Naruto.' Danzo voiced out.

'As payment for your crimes, you must give Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze and Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze all of your gifts, as well as the Nine-Tailed Fox soul and whatever else is sealed inside.' Minato continued.

'Nope. It's for your personal gain, not the village.' Naruto said.

'But it is for the village, as Mito and Menma have to save the world!' Minato lied. 'Let's have a vote.'

All of the clan heads except for the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans voted for Naruto, as well as Danzo. The Civilian Council, however, and the Hokage and the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan Heads, voted for the Hokage.

'It is settled. The Civilian Council, as well as the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, count as 5 votes each, so we outnumber you.' Minato boasted.

'You added that rule just now. Yes, the Hokage and the Civilian Council are each worth 5 votes, but I am too, worth 5 votes. The Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan heads are not worth 5 votes.' Danzo said.

'At least the Uzumaki Clan is, as they are the founders of Konoha.' Minato spat.

'Are you such a baka? It was the Senju and Uchiha clan!' Fugaku said.

'ANBU Black Ops! Kill Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha and obtain his dojutsu!' Minato ordered, as 5 ANBU sprung into action, as well as Mito, Menma, and Kushina, as well as Minato.

The Clan Heads and the people at the court quickly prepared to fight.

'Minato, you lose.' Shikaku said.

'Fine. We'll come back next time, idiots. And next time we'll have Naruto's dojutsu for sure!!!' Minato roared.

'Hiashi, can I talk to you for a moment?' Naruto asked as Minato and his family Hiraijinned away.

'Yes, young Naruto.' Hiashi said.

'I got the Byakugan from Hamura Otsutsuki, can you teach me how to use it?' Naruto asked.

'Of course! I'd be glad to have an Uchiha ally to the Hyuga. You can train with me, Neji, and Hinata every Douyobi (Saturday).' Hiashi said.

'Thanks, Hiashi jii-chan!' Naruto said as he skipped over to Fugaku.

'Nice, we got the Hyuga Clan on our side, as well as every clan except for the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. Naruto is a great son as well as asset, and also ally.' Fugaku thought, happy about how his son had gotten support from almost all the clans but 2.

'Ok, Naruto, I'll let you go to the Hyuga Clan compound every Douyobi.' Fugaku said to his son. 'Good boy.'

'Yay! Thanks, tou-san!' Naruto cheered.

'Naruto. I have a task for you.' Danzo said, as Naruto ran over. 'While you are at the Academy, look for potential ANBU candidates.'

'Ok, Danzo jiji!' Naruto said. 'Bye!'

* * *

**~ Hyuga Compound, Douyobi (Saturday) ~**

Naruto practiced Gentle Fist with Hiashi and Neji. Hinata was behind, so she was training by herself, but Naruto and Neji became quick friends and sparring partners.

'8 Trigrams 64 Palms!' Naruto cried, as he rushed forward.

'8 Trigrams Rotating Heaven!' Neji said.

The spars became very exciting to watch, and it got more and more interesting once ninjutsu and Strong Fist taijutsu was introduced. Both boys were prodigies, and Naruto taught his best friends, Neji and Sasuke ninjutsu every Biyoubi (Sunday). Naruto and Neji had learned quickly how to combine Gentle Fist with ninjutsu, while Sasuke and Naruto learned combos and taijutsu. Soon, the friends were very strong. Neji had joined ANBU as Bird, and they were on the same mission and had formed a ANBU Squadron of ANBU around 10 years old or so.

Soon, the mission was about to begin, and the three young ANBU prepared for their mission.

'Let's do this!' Naruto cheered, as happiness erupted through the ANBU.

Their mission was about to kick off.

* * *

**A/N**

**Soon, more ANBU will be joining their mission! Who do you think they will be?**

**How will Minato try to steal Naruto's dojutsu, now that Naruto knows how to use his Byakugan?**

**What will happen to Mito and Menma?**


	5. Team 7 is Formed

* * *

**If you are wondering why Mito and Menma don't remember the events in the last few chapters it's because Minato wiped their memories so that he could keep looking good, the kids agreed. Also, plot convenience.**

* * *

**~ The Academy ~**

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the doors of the Academy.

'Time to put up our masks.' Naruto said to Sasuke quietly.

'Hn.' Sasuke pretended, nodding discretely.

The boys sat down onto their seats, as three banshees charged into the room.

'I got here first!' Sakura screeched.

'I'm the Hokage's daughter, and I say I'm first! Even if I'm not first, I still can claim first!' Mito screamed.

Ino knew that there was no point in arguing, so she just down next to her two friends, Shikamaru and Choji. The two banshees, however, rushed toward Sasuke, the "new transfer", and blushed.

'Hi, Sasuke!' Mito said, batting her eyelashes idiotically. 'Don't you want to sit next to me, the Hokage's daughter, instead of that _DEMON_?'

'Sasuke, awesome shinobi like you shouldn't be hanging out with idiots like Mito!' Sakura said, fine with Naruto. 'Naruto, do you want to swap seats?'

' _Demon_.' Mito hissed. 'Swap seats with me, by the order of the Hokage! I'll force you to if you don't!'

'Sure, Sakura.' Naruto said, pleased with how Sakura actually TRIED to be civil, like a proper shinobi.

Naruto and Sakura swapped seats.

'BY THE ORDER OF THE YONDAIME HOKAGE, NARUTO, YOU MUST SWAP WITH ME!' Mito roared.

'Now, now, Mito, please calm down. As you can see, Naruto agreed to swap with Sakura so she can sit there, as Naruto was there first.' Iruka said, entering the room.

'SHUT UP! YOU ARE ALL LOWLY IDIOTS WHO ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME, THE FUTURE HOKAGE!' Mito yelled.

'Anyway, let's make the teams.' Iruka said, as he assigned 6 teams. 'Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and by the orders of the Hokage, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze.'

Mito cheered loudly as her teammates groaned, Sasuke silently and Naruto loudly.

'SHUT UP, _DEMON_!' Mito spat.

'Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga. Team 9, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze. Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Please go to your waiting rooms.' Iruka said.

* * *

**~ Team 7 Waiting Room ~**

'Oh, Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't waste time with the _demon_ and that pig!' Mito cooed. 'As an handsome Uchiha, you should be hanging out with the Hokage's daughter, me!'

In reality, Sasuke didn't care about this kind of compliments. All that mattered was the mission at hand, and those that he cared about.

'Hn.' Sasuke said.

'Oh yeah! Let's prank that idiot jonin! He's soooooo late!' Mito said.

'No thank you!' Naruto said.

Mito rigged up a whiteboard eraser on the door.

'Hi! Meet me on the roof at 5!' The jonin said, as the eraser toppled down onto him. 'My first impression of you, Mito, spoiled.'

'YOU CAN'T SAY THAT, I'M NOT SPOILED! I'M THE HOKAGE'S DAUGHTER AND YOU CAN'T SAY I'M BAD OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!' Mito yelled.

'See?' The jounin said as he Shunshinned to the roof.

* * *

**~ Roof ~**

Finally, Team 7, panting (Sasuke and Naruto's were fake), reached the roof.

'Hello!' The jonin said.

'YOU MUST TEACH US HOW TO DO THAT!' Mito screamed.

'Anyway,' The jonin sensei said, 'Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like adult stuff, my dislikes and hobbies I don't want to say, my dream... let's just say I don't have a dream. Forehead.'

'My name is Sakura Haruno! I like' The pink haired girl stole a glance at Sasuke, 'and flowers. I DON'T LIKE MITO-BAKA, AND BEFORE TODAY I WOULD PROBABLY SAY NARUTO TOO. My dream is to' Sakura said, blushing while looking at Sasuke again.

'Red Hair.' Kakashi said.

'My name is MITO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE, BELIEVE IT! I like Sasuke and my family! I HATE NARUTO, SAKURA, INO, and ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE MY SASUKE AWAY FROM ME! My dream is to become the HOKAGE!' Mito yelled.

'Ppptt.' Naruto thought. 'We don't need another bad Hokage.'

'Blondie.'

'My name is Naruto Uchiha! I like my senseis, my clan, and a few other clans! I hate banshees, people who beat or neglect me, and people who abuse power! My dream is to have a good life with my friends and family!' Naruto said.

'Uchiha II.'

'I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's brother. *girls blush* I like my senseis, my clan, and missions. I hate the same things as Naruto, and my dream is... well..... confidential.' Sasuke said.

'Sasuke's soooo cool!' The girls cooed.

'Meet me tomorrow at 7, for the second part of the genin test.' Kakashi said.

'OK!' Everyone cheered as Kakashi Shunshinned away.

* * *

**~ Next Day ~**

Naruto leaned towards the tree. Sasuke and Sakura stood nearby. Mito was complaining about Kakashi being late.

'Hey, Sasuke, Sakura, come over here.' Naruto said, as the two other members walked over. 'This is a teamwork test, so we have to work together. Here's the plan....'

'Heya!' Kakashi said. 'There are three bells that you have to get! If you can't get a bell, then you will be tied to the post without lunch. Come with an intent to kill. Let's begin, my cute little genin!'

* * *

**What is the plan?**

**What will happen?**

**Will Mito get a bell?**


	6. The Genin Test

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke leaped into the trees while Mito attacked Kakashi with the Kage Bunshin. 

'Oh, Mito's getting her ass kicked so bad!' Naruto laughed silently, as Sasuke chuckled and Sakura giggled.

Finally, Mito dangled from a tree.

'Let's do this!' Naruto yelled.

Sasuke shot out 50 shuriken, as Sakura leaped forward and used clones to attack Kakashi with kunai. Naruto shot senbon straight at Kakashi's vital points.

'Sasuke-kun! Why are you working with the pig and demon? You should be working with me!' Mito screeched.

'Hn.' Sasuke said, as he leaped out and shot a Fireball at Kakashi together with Naruto.

Sakura jumped back at the last moment and shattered the ground with a metal gauntlet that Naruto had unsealed from a scroll, as Sasuke leaped over, Shunshinning around the area.

'Naruto!' Sakura and Sasuke said together.

'On it!' Naruto quickly Shunshinned over, throwing kunai at Kakashi. 'Silent Theft!'

Naruto quickly swiped the bells and tossed the other two bells to Sakura and Sasuke.

'Nice.' Naruto smiled.

'You pass, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura.' Kakashi said.

Suddenly, a redhaired bratty girl leaped over and swiped Sakura and Naruto's bells!

'You'll be going back to the Academy, demon and pig.' Mito said, sticking her tongue out at Naruto and Sakura.

'MITO! This childish behaviour is unacceptable! You will go back to the Academy! The purpose of the exercise is teamwork, not selfishness and Sasuke!' Kakashi roared. 'You do not pass, as you were foolish, you stole from your teammates, and you kept on screaming for Sasuke! Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, you are dismissed.'

'Ok, Kakashi-sensei!' The three members of Team 7 said, Naruto and Sasuke Shunshinned away and Sakura leaped away.

'NO! I AM THE HOKAGE'S DAUGHTER AND I CANNOT GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY FIRED! MOMMY WILL REPLACE YOU!' Mito screamed. 'AND YOU MUST TRAIN ME ONE ON ONE SO I CAN BE BETTER THAN THE PIG AND THE DEMON!'

'Sorry, Mito, I've decided to train Sakura. She needs training the most. Sayounara!' Kakashi said, before Shunshinning away.

* * *

**~ Namikaze Estate, 4 Hours Later ~**

Mito sat down on her seat at the table.

'Papa, I was paired with that demon and a pig! Kakashi-sensei said that he wouldn't train me and would train that pig instead!' Mito said. 'AND I WAS SENT BACK TO THE ACADEMY FOR NOT WORKING WITH MY TEAM!'

'I didn't have that problem.' Menma said silently. 'I even made friends with my team already. Except that Guy-sensei is weird.'

'Good job, Menma, and Mito, I'll teach you with Mom, ok? And I'll pull you out of the Academy.' Minato said. 'How dare Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake disobey you.'

'Dad, where's nii-san?' Menma asked.

'You don't have a nii-san, Menma, don't be silly.' Kushina lied.

'Yes I do, I remember his name was Naruto.' Menma said sadly.

'Naruto's a demon.' Mito hissed.

Menma finished his ramen and walked up to his room sadly.

'Whatever, Menma is just getting silly.' Mito said. 'Besides, we disowned him happily, remember? And Menma's gift to me was that his gift was beating the demon up.'

'Yes. Good girl. I'll get you your Sharingan soon.' Minato said, brushing his daughter's bright, red hair.

The only problem in this family was that Kushina, Minato, Menma, and Mito's hearts were full of darkness.

* * *

**~ 1 Week Later ~**

'Hokage-sama, our team is ready to go on a C-Rank mission, I have trained Sakura well.' Kakashi said.

'Yes, you may go, but Mito must come with you.' Minato said. 'It's an order, KAKASHI.'

'She doesn't deserve to be a genin.' Kakashi said. 'She's a weakling who is just bratty and spoiled.'

'Don't you say that about my daughter.' Minato hissed. 'She's stronger than you and she will be the captain of the mission.'

'Hokage-sama, you know her level of power!' Kakashi protested.

'NO. Mito!' Minato yelled.

Mito plunged a kunai into Kakashi.

'WHY DID YOU ATTACK KAKASHI SENSEI?' Sakura asked, preparing her fists.

'See? She's stronger than Kakashi.' Minato said. 'Please go now.'

* * *

**~ Next Day ~**

'Your mission is to guard Tazuna, the bridge builder.' Minato said.

'Hmm, my first impression of the redhair is that she's spoiled.' Tazuna said.

'Don't you say that about my daughter!' Minato barked.

'What did you pack?' Kakashi asked his team.

'Some ninja tools, and some clothing.' Everyone but Mito said.

'I packed everything I own! I'm so glam right?' Mito boasted.

The redhaired brat wore a gown with golden glitter and pink all over.

'Nope.' Everyone whispered.

'Now, now, I'm the leader of the mission, Daddy said that yesterday. I order you to say that I'm the best and stronger than you, except for Sasuke-kun of course.' Mito said.

'NO.' Everyone said.

'ANYWAY, LET'S GO, IDIOTS, except for my "Sasuke-kun".' Mito said, as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The team walked along the road, escorting their client. Suddenly, the Demon Brothers leaped out of a puddle, ready to attack! Sakura protected the client, while Mito brushed her hair. Naruto and Sasuke held out their kunai.

'By the orders of the Hokage, my Daddy, you must stop.' Mito said.

'PPppt. Like we'd listen to you.' Gozu and Meizu said.

'Gozu, Meizu.' Naruto and Sasuke warned.

'Of course, Master-sama.' The brothers said, as they Shunshinned away.

'Why do they listen to you, demon.' Mito said. 'Why not the glamorous Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze?'

'Cause I know them. I know lots of these guys, they're my friends.' Naruto said. 'Let's go, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan.'

'Ok, Naruto-kun.' The other members of Team 7 said.


	7. The Demon of the Mist

* * *

**In this story Kakashi never was ANBU**

The team sat on the boat as Tazuna's friend paddled them over toward the main island.

'We're here.' The man said.

'Good.' Kakashi said.

Naruto quickly threw a kunai at the rustling bushes.

'It's just a rabbit!' Mito screeched.

'Nope.' Naruto said. 'It's Momoochi.'

'Hello, Naruto.' A man wearing bandages said.

'Hey, Zabuza!' Naruto said. 'We're protecting Tazuna here. That's the Namikaze brat.'

'Wanna come and have some fun? Naruto? Sasuke?' Zabuza asked.

'Hn.' Sasuke said, nodding, as he and Naruto leapt into the forest.

'WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHY DOES THE DEMON GET TO GO WITH "MY SASUKE-KUN"?' Mito yelled.

'I don't know.' Kakashi said.

'I guess they're strong enough to handle any threats. I practiced with them before, they offered to train me.' Sakura said.

'HOW STRONG ARE THEY?' Mito said.

'Let's just say very strong.' Sakura said. 'I'm not allowed to disclose that.' 

'TELL ME ON THE ORDERS OF THE HOKAGE!' Mito roared. 'PIG!'

'Oh. I'm sure I can beat you badly after training with Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei. And, why don't you just go running to your daddy now, huh?' Sakura taunted.

* * *

**~ With Zabuza, Haku, Naruto, Sasuke ~**

'There's Gato's base.' Zabuza said. 'Let's go.'

'Yeah man!' Naruto cheered, as he put on his ANBU Fox mask.

'Yeah, let's wreck it.' Sasuke said, placing his Hawk mask on his face.

Quickly, the team ran in, using their weapons to slice everyone to bits. The Konoha ANBU and Kiri rogues went wild as the whole base blew up.

'Job done.' Zabuza quickly sliced up Gato.

'Got all his money.' Naruto said, tossing the scroll full of ryo to the rogue.

'Pleasure doing buisness with you.' Zabuza joked, as he started leaving the base.

'Keep in touch. Talk to the others as well.' Naruto said, as he waved to the rogue. 'C'mon Sasuke, let's get back.'

* * *

**~ Konoha Shinobi Base ~**

'I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT! THE CONDITION IS THAT IF YOU LOSE, I MUST KNOW EVERYTHING, YOU MUST GIVE ME MY SASUKE-KUN, AND YOU WILL LOSE EVERYTHING WHILE I GET EVERYTHING!' Mito screamed.

'I accept, even if I can't gain anything.' Sakura said. 'Oh wait! I can damage your ego! Sounds good!'

Mito fumed, as the girls prepared to fight. Mito charged up a Rasengan, as Sakura grinned.

'Water Wall!' Sakura plunged her fist into the ground.

Sakura's weapons now were gauntlets that her new friends, Naruto and Sasuke, had designed for her. Sakura's gauntlets were metal, and were even stronger when she infused chakra into them. She could twist a knob and metal swords would appear from the gauntlets. Sakura had also learned some basic genjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu. Her affinity was Earth, while her other natures were water and lightning.

'Time to crush you, Mito!' Sakura said, weaving hand seals. 'Comet Whirlwind!'

Sakura quickly blew out a barrage of water and rock, as she infused lightning chakra into her gauntlets. She quickly put together her gauntlets and shot out two bolts of lightning. In 5 seconds, Mito was on the ground.

'Sakura wins.' Kakashi said, shocked.

Kakashi had only taught her affinities and taijutsu! The rest was probably Naruto and Sasuke. But how? He didn't know.

'Hey guys! What happened?' Naruto asked, as he and Sasuke returned.

'This little dog challenged me to a fight.' Sakura said. 'I pummelled her. She knows the Rasengan, I bet she only knows Shadow Clone Jutsu, Henge, and Rasengan.' (Kinda like Naruto in the canon)

'Nice.' Sasuke said.

'I tested out my new move, Comet Whirlwind.' Sakura reported.

'Cool. Let's do another round of training later. Kakashi, can we return? Gato is dealt with.' Naruto said.

Kakashi's mouth dropped open. 

'Ok.' Kakashi said, as he left a shadow clone behind to protect Tazuna.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure ~**

'THEY DID WHAT?' Minato said angrily. 'Kakashi, you are relieved of your duties. Kushina will be the new Team 7 Sensei.'

The whole team except for Mito's faces were drained of colours.

'NOW, KUSHINA WILL BE THE SENSEI.' Minato said, as Kushina entered the room.

'Perfect.' Kushina said.

'Next, you are doing a joint mission with Team 10. Your mission is a B-Rank because Mito requested it. Your mission is to capture or kill a group of bandits at the Land of the Mountains.' Minato said.

Suddenly, Minato leaped at Naruto, ready to gouge out his eyes.

'Thank you daddy!' Mito said, ready to have her Sharingan.

Naruto stepped out of the way and chopped Minato with his hand.

'He was trying to obtain my Sharingan for this idiot's sake.' Naruto said, pointing at Mito.

'Minato Sensei, I'm ashamed.' Kakashi said, as he Shunshinned away.

* * *

**~ Land of Mountains ~**

'We're here!' Naruto announced.

'What a drag.' Shikamaru said.

'Hn.' Sasuke said.

'YUM!' Choji said.

'Let's start! Any sensory types here?' Naruto asked, as Ino raised her hand. 'Good. Try to pick up some chakra signatures.'

'OK!' Ino activated her jutsu.

'NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO INSTRUCT ANYONE!' Kushina roared. 'ONLY MITO, ASUMA, AND MYSELF MAY DO THAT!'

'Unless he has our consent, and judging by his behaviour now, Naruto Uchiha can instruct us properly. If he can do that, and do it well, then why not let him do it?' Shikamaru reasoned.

'BECAUSE MITO OVER HERE CAN DO MUCH BETTER!' Kushina said.

'No use in arguing. Troublesome.' Shikamaru said.

Everyone knew about how good Mito was. Not good. If she had learned the Rasengan, the other Genin had learnt much harder techniques. And much more powerful jutsu.

'Found one!' Ino exclaimed, pointing towards a valley full of bones.

Sharp, sharp bones. Dry, dry bones. This trip would not be enjoyable.


	8. B-Rank Mission in the Land of Mountains

* * *

'Mito is the leader of the mission now!' Kushina declared.

'Honestly, I think the best leaders would be Sasuke, Naruto or Shikamaru.' Asuma said.

'NOPE! I'M BETTER THAN THAT DEMON BRAT!' Mito screamed.

'Really?' Ino sighed. 'Let's just go.'

'I ORDER YOU TO ESCORT ME DOWN SO I CAN BEAT THE ROGUE NINJA!' Mito yelled.

'Nope.' The team members said.

'YOU MUST!' Mito roared.

'C'mon, guys, let's just go. I'll teach you something later.' Naruto said.

'Ok. Troublesome.' Shikamaru said.

Team 7 except for Mito and Team 10 quickly darted into the valley, ready to battle. The genin prepared their weapons.

'Come to capture us, I presume.' A man said. 'I'm Akumu, one of the guardians of Tsubasa. Come at me.'

'Akumu Dageki, A-Rank rogue nin from Iwagakure. I couldn't find you before.' Naruto said. 'Stand back. Let's activate Plan B.'

'Ok!' The team said.

The ninja jumped back, as Shikamaru fired explosive kunai at the rogue. Ino quickly used her Mind Destruction Technique as Sakura shot out chains from her gauntlets. Sasuke quickly fired a fireball while Naruto used the Chidori. Choji slammed his fists into the ground as Naruto quickly swapped the jutsu to the Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu. Naruto quickly pulled Akumu into the earth.

'Let's finish it!' Choji roared.

'RASENGAN!' A familiar voice said, missing Akumu by a long range.

'Thanks, brat.' Akumu roared.

Mito had drove the Rasengan into the ground, shattering it and letting Akumu escape.

'YOU RUINED OUR OPERATION!' Ino exclaimed, fuming.

'Never fear, Mito is here! I'm here to finish the job!' Mito yelled triumphantly.

Unfortunately, Mito had just called the whole organisation in.

'Good job, Mito!' Kushina screeched.

'SHUT YOUR TRAPS!' Naruto said. 'I'll have to do this! Sasuke! Everyone else stand back!'

'Let's do this, brother.' Sasuke said, as the whole group but Mito and Kushina jumped back.

'Sage Art: Ultimate Sword Attack!' Naruto and Sasuke shouted, as their Susanoo's manifested and their eyes transformed into EMS's.

'I NEEDED THAT SHARINGAN!' Mito yelled, as she lunged in front of Naruto.

Unfortunately, the hit had been landed and Mito had been hurt badly **(just kidding, that sounds like music to your ears, doesn't it?')**. The whole organization had been destroyed.

'NOW WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE MITO?' Kushina yelled. 'YOU MUST GIVE HER HER SHARINGAN AS A PUNISHMENT FOR THAT!'

'It's her problem she jumped in front of my attack. I cannot be blamed for it.' Naruto said.

'NO YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED!' Kushina said.

'If I had stopped, the enemies would have retaliated and still harmed Mito.' Naruto said. 'Better finish the mission and have the same outcome than have the same outcome and have a chance of failure.'

'NO!' Kushina roared.

Meanwhile, the other genin were amazed at Sasuke and Naruto.

'Naruto-kun is so cool!' Ino thought.

'Sasuke is even cooler! Cha!' Sakura thought.

'Woah.' Shikamaru thought.

'Lady Kushina-sama, I am trying my best to stay calm. If I am not calm, you would be dead over here.' Naruto said, releasing a huge amount of Killer Intent at Kushina and Mito only.

'How dare you hurt my little Mito and threaten us.' Kushina said, flinching at the Killer Intent.

In a second, Naruto had his kunai at Kushina's neck.

'Trust me, you do not want to mess with me.' Naruto said.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure, 1 Week Later ~**

'I would like to recommend Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha for the Chuunin Exams.' Kushina reported.

'All of the jounin here know about the abilities and capabilities of Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uchiha, yet you choose to only recommend those two?' Asuma voiced.

'You are clearly showing favoritism for your daughter.' Kurenai said.

'How unyouthful of you!' Guy announced.

'SHUT UP!' Minato shouted. 'She is right.'

'How unyouthful of you, Hokage-sama.' Guy said again.

'I have a suggestion.' Asuma said. 'How about let Mito have her own team with 2 genin of her choice from the Academy. They will be under Kushina. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will remain under Kakashi.'

'NO! Mito said she wanted to be with her Sasuke!' Kushina said, then instantly covered her mouth.

'Lady Kushina, Hokage-sama, you are unworthy of our respect.' Kurenai said. 'Come on, Asuma, Guy, let's go do a training with our teams and Team 7 except for Mito tomorrow.'

'Such a youthful idea! I shall inform my team immediately!' Guy exclaimed.

'NO! You will not be allowed access to any training grounds in Konoha!' Minato said.

'We can just go to the Hyuga or Uchiha Clan Compounds. They don't support you for sure.' Asuma said.

'Or Danzo's place is ok too.' Kurenai added.

Minato growled but finally gave in. 'You can go. Just include Mito.'

'Ok.' Guy said.

'Let's just leave her by herself at Training Ground 4.' The jounin thought, smiling.

* * *

**~ Namikaze Estate ~**

The family sat down at their table, talking about their day.

Little did the other members of the family know, Menma's lust for someone to train with was increasing quickly and Kushina, Minato, and Mito's hate for Naruto was igniting as fast as Minato could flash using his Hiraijin.

* * *

**What will happen during the training?**

**What will the Uzumaki-Namikaze's do to Naruto?**

**Will Naruto leave the village?**


	9. Training with the Konoha 12

* * *

Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 sat on the tree stump sitting at the corner of the training ground.

'Alright, young genin, we shall commence this youthful training!' Guy announced triumphantly. 'Mito has formed her own unyouthful team, Team 11.'

'Good. Finally the brat's outta the way.' Naruto said, smiling.

'Menma decided to join her.' Kurenai said. 'Anyways, we'll be doing spars and training stations together.'

'Heya! Missed me?' Kakashi asked, as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

'Kakashi will be doing Lightning Release, Earth Release, and Water Release, I'll be doing Wind Release and Fire Release, Guy will be doing taijutsu, and Kurenai will do genjutsu. We'll be doing spars supervised by Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke later. They'll also be training you.' Asuma said.

'Why are Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji teaching us instead of doing it with us?' Tenten realised.

'Know who the prodigy ANBU team Beast and Bird, Hawk, and Fox?' Sasuke asked.

The young genin nodded.

'We're them.' Naruto said. 'I'm Fox, Neji's Bird, and Sasuke's Hawk.'

The genin gasped.

'We're also looking for members. If you perform well, after a little training, we'll recommend you to ANBU.' Neji said coolly.

'Then let's do our best! Ganbare!' Guy said. 'The flames of youth burn brightly in those ANBU!!'

Each of the genin drove themselves to their limits, learning new ninjutsu. Naruto taught them how to integrate taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu to their own fighting styles to strengthen them further. Soon, it was time for the spars.

'Let's see what happens. We're looking for a support type, and a Kekkei Genkai type.' Naruto thought.

Shikamaru faced off against Kiba, and Shikamaru used his shadows to evade Kiba's fire jutsu and taijutsu attacks. Shikamaru used his water and earth jutsu to easily put out Kiba's flames and knock Akamaru out. Next, Kiba struck using his kunai and taijutsu, as he was running out of chakra, and Shikamaru easily finished him off with a Water Release: Water Dragon.

Ino faced Sakura, the two girls battling each other with raw taijutsu and weapons. Ino and Sakura battled each other using similar jutsu, such as Water Dragon against Fire Dragon, but Ino won with a Mind Scramble Jutsu, a new jutsu she had developed under Naruto.

Ino's new technique was a better application of the Mind Destruction jutsu, with it temporarily paralyzing the enemy for easier attacks and adding genjutsu into the technique.

Choji fought off Hinata. Choji used his expansion jutsu, but Hinata used the Vacuum Palm to attack his chakra point, taking out Choji.

Tenten battled Shino, and Shino easily evaded the attacks, blocking the flying objects. When Tenten summoned a pair of nunchaku, Shino placed a bug onto the second handle. Tenten's chakra dwindled down to 0.

Lee, finally, had a taijutsu showdown with Gai, as there weren't enough people. Lee had also stayed at the taijutsu station for the whole day, being unable to use chakra. Lee and Gai fought, exchanging punches and kicks. Lee and Guy both used Asakujaku, with Lee losing even though he fought well.

'We've decided.' Naruto said. 'We're taking...'

'YOU ARE TAKING WHAT, DEMON?' Mito said, storming over with her teammates, Menma and Mi Haruno.

The Hokage and her wife followed behind Team 11, also known as the Brat Squad.

'YOU! ARE TO GIVE MITO'S TEAM EVERY KEKKEI GENKAI YOU HAVE, AND TRAIN THEM TO BECOME BETTER THAN YOU! AFTER ALL, THEY HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD!' Minato roared.

'Never.' Everyone said, knowing Mi and Mito's reputation for being spoilt, lame brats.

'YOU MUST!' Minato roared.

ANBU leapt out, ready to gouge out the dojutsu and Kekkei Genkai, as well as keep hostages.

'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!' Naruto yelled, as he fired a huge burst of wind at the enemies.

'Fire Release: Great Fireball!' The ANBU said.

'Susanoo!' Naruto shouted, as his orange warrior armour appeared.

Naruto infused Kyuubi chakra and Amaterasu into the armour.

'I MUST HAVE THIS POWER.' Mito said. 'THE DEMON SHOULDN'T HAVE IT. I SHOULD BE THE ONE WITH THIS POWER!'

'YES! MITO IS THE CHILD OF THE PROPHECY! SHE SHOULD HAVE RECEIVED THE GIFTS, NOT YOU, DEMON!' Minato said.

'LEAVE US ALONE.' Naruto's skeletal armour said, threatening the Hokage.

'THINK TWICE BEFORE THREATENING THE HOKAGE!' Minato yelled. 'RASENGAN!'

'Ultimate Rasenshuriken!' Naruto said, as he formed a Rasenshuriken and fused in Amaterasu and all the nature transformation chakra, as well as the Tailed Beast Chakra and the celestial Otsutsuki chakra.

Naruto easily plunged the Rasenshuriken into Minato, sending him flying backwards. Naruto dusted his hands off.

'Easy.' Naruto said, as he prepared to Hiraishin away. 'Oh yeah, Lord Hokage? You suck. In my standards, you are only at B-Rank. Even A-Rank rogues could beat you easily. I perfected all of your jutsu.'

'HOW DARE YOU HURT DADDY!' Mito yelled, as she fired everything she had at Naruto.

'Thank you.' Naruto said, as the remaining Kyuubi chakra in Mito gushed through Naruto.

She had used up her Kyuubi chakra.

* * *

**What do you think will happen to Minato?**

**How will the brats TRY to take revenge on Naruto?**

**What will happen next?**


	10. Preparation for the Chunin Exams

* * *

**~** ** Training Ground 54 ** **~**

'Team 7, you have been recommended for the Chuunin Exams.' Kakashi said. 'Please sign these consent forms.'

The 3 members of Kakashi's four man cell quickly scratched their name onto the paper and handed it to Kakashi.

'Here.'

'Thank you.' Kakashi said.

Kakashi Shunshinned away, the forms in hand.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go have a lunch and train!' Naruto said. 'To Ichiraku Ramen!'

'Seriously....'

* * *

**~** ** Streets of Konoha ** **~**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha, the villagers shooting dirty glares at the so called "demon" and "monster fox". Naruto didn't care. he didn't want some petty villagers ruining his day. Naruto twisted his head back. He had heard footsteps.

'Konohamaru! Square rocks don't exist!' Naruto said.

'You got me, boss! These are the members of the Konohamaru Ninja Corps!' The Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru said.

'I'm Udon, the study nerd of the Konohamaru Ninja Corps!' A boy with glasses and a runny nose said.

'I'm Moegi, the sexy and single kunoichi!' A girl with 2 pigtails said.

'Play ninja with us, Naruto boss!' Konohamaru said.

'Umm... I have things I need to do, how about later.' Naruto said.

Konohamaru ran to play. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Konohamaru.

'Watch where you're going, kid.' The boy, Kankuro, said. 'Temari! I'm going to school him, jan!'

'Kankuro...' The girl with blonde hair, now identified as Temari said.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Naruto said, as he flashed to Konohamaru. 'He's the Sandaime Hokage's grandson. It would not benefit any village if you started a war.'

'Kankuro.' Bloodlust radiated from a short boy with red hair. 'You are a disgrace to our village.'

'Gaara.' Kankuro gulped, as he dropped Konohamaru.

'Mother is afraid of you, but wants your blood. Mother thinks that you have a mother.' Gaara said. 'What is your name?'

'Naruto Uzumaki. Yeah, I have Kurama in here. I see you have Shukaku?' Naruto said, pointing to his chest.

Gaara nodded, then replied. 'I am Sabaku no Gaara, or Gaara of the Sand. Mother wants your blood.'

'Sure. Nice to meet you.' Naruto said.

'Kankuro! Temari!' Gaara called.

The Sunagakure ninja gulped as they followed their younger brother away.

'Who were they?' Konohamaru asked.

'They were Sunagakure ninja here for the Chuunin Exams.' Naruto explained. 'Why don't you go practice with Moegi and Udon?'

'Awww... I wanted to play with YOU!' Konohamaru said. 'Fine, boss.'

'Meanwhile, I better go train.' Naruto said as he Shunshinned away.

'Bye, boss!' Konohamaru said, as he went to train with Moegi and Udon. 'What's this?' Konohamaru picked up a scroll. 'Fire Release: Flame Wave. Boss gave me a jutsu! HOORAY!'

* * *

**~ With Yondaime Hokage ~**

Minato sat in his seat, accompanied by Mito, Menma, and Kushina.

'We want power to defeat that demon!' Mito barked.

'Yeah.' Menma muttered.

'Calm down, we'll try to get a Byakugan or Sharingan from some random Konoha ninja.' Minato said.

'MInato, you can't! They'll know it's you and they'll start a coup!' Kushina pleaded, not wanting to deal with a war between the loyal forces and 2 of the most prominent clans of Konoha and almost all the clans.

'Awww.... Please Mom....' Mito whined, sounding like a brat.

'No. We can't risk it, Minato.' Kushina said.

'Really? We just wear Kumogakure headbands, and voila! We give Mito and Menma their dojutsu!' Minato said.

Kushina shaked her head. 'No. We'll be starting a war with Kumo, and they have 2 perfect jinchuuriki and very strong forces.'

'Dad is so much stronger than that stupid Raikage.' Mito said.

Minato smirked cruelly.

'Well, I kinda get why Naruto hates you now....' Kushina said, as she trudged out of the room.

'Don't you dare mention that _demon's_ name in front of us...' Menma snarled.

'Mom already left. We have to go do it soon!' Mito said. 'I really want a dojutsu so I can kill the demon!'

'Now now, Mito, we can't do that until the annual fox hunts that Uncle Homura and Auntie Koharu **(A/N the old hags on the council)** allowed.' Minato said.

'Aww...' Menma said.

'Sorry, I want to allow it but he's too well protected, backed up by the Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Uchiha, Aburame, Sarutobi, Senju, and Shimura clans. We don't want the other clans fighting us. Even though we're definitely the best.' Minato said. 'But we can go get your dojutsu!'

'Yay!' Mito cheered.

Unbeknownst to them, one Naruto Uzumaki had recorded the conversation, ready to turn in the Yondaime as guilty. But the mission came first, and it was time for the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

**Will Minato succeed?**

**What will happen once Minato and his family try to get the dojutsu?**

**Will Mito and Menma change?**

**Will Kushina change?**


	11. Chunin Exams Begin

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked past Room 201. Izumo and Kotetsu were guarding a fake room, and from the looks of it, Team Mito was stuck there.

'Let them weed out the weaklings.' Sasuke whispered, then the 3 Shunshinned up.

* * *

In Room 301, many genin sat at tables, ready for the exam.

'That silver haired boy. He looks suspicious.' Naruto thought, as he glanced at a Konoha genin. 'Let's go for an approach.'

'Hey, hey! What's your name, dattebayo!' Naruto said, as he ran over, waving at the genin.

'I'm Yakushi Kabuto, hello. Want some information using my ninja info cards?' The boy said.

'I want Uchiha Sasuke! I'd better get some information!' Kabuto thought.

'This is too easy.' Naruto thought.

'Sure!' Naruto said. 'I'm Naruto Uchiha! Can we check Hyuga Neji and Gaara of the Sand? Thanks, dattebayo ~~'

'Aw, you got the names? No fun.' Kabuto said. 'But I guess we can check it anyways. Hyuga Neji. Teamed with Rock Lee and Tenten under Might Gai. His stats and missions are unknown.'

'Cool, cool, dattebayo!' Naruto exclaimed. 'How about Gaara!'

'He is teamed with Kankuro and Temari under Baki. He is the Yondaime Kazekage's son, and the jinchuuriki of Shukaku. Wow! He's completed a B-Ranked mission as a genin!' Kabuto said. 'His stats are unknown.'

'Definitely a spy. He shouldn't know this stuff. Probably for another evil boss or something.' Naruto thought.

'Cool!' Naruto said. 'Oh yeah, shouldn't the proctor be here soon?'

Just then, a tall man wearing a headband entered the room. The Torture and Interrogation member had a black cloak.

'Welcome to the Chunin Exams, where you have a chance to become Chunin, or Journeyman Ninja!' The man said. 'I'm Morino Ibiki, the proctor of your first exam! You will have a test, on paper. Cheating is not allowed.'

**[Ibiki says all that he says in the anime, blablabla]**

'Begin!'

Naruto smiled. This would be a piece of cake.

'Sharingan! Genjutsu: Sharingan!' Naruto thought, as he activated his Sharingan and cloaked it with a genjutsu. 'This'll be easy.'

45 minutes later, Ibiki smiled. It was time for the 10th question.

'If you take this question and fail, you will remain genin forever. Do you want to take this question?' Ibiki asked.

Genin slowly walked out of the room until 26 teams remained.

'Will you take the question?' Ibiki asked.

All the teams nodded.

'Very well. You pass!'

* * *

**~ Hokage's Office ~**

Minato growled. Mito, Mi, and Menma had failed! This was outrageous! They needed to become Chunin!

'Calm down, Minato.' Minato said.

Mito and Menma huffed. Kushina was upset.

'Daddy! We have to be Chunin and the best!' Mito whined.

'I know. I will let them into the Third Stage, making them skip the danger of the Second Stage! Then even if they lose they shall be Chunin!' Minato said. 'Aha! Perfect!'

'Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!' Mito and Menma screamed, as Kushina covered her ears.

'Ugh. I'm kind of getting disgusted at how we spoil Mito and Menma...' Kushina said.

'Mommy, aren't we angels?' Mito said.

'No you are not! You can't even see through a D-Rank genjutsu? Seriously?' Kushina said.

'Now now, Kushina, they are angels, and it was because that demon brat Naruto made it so they would lose!' Minato said.

'No he didn't, he even accepted your mission even if he hated it, 'ttebane!' Kushina said. 'You guys disgust me. I'll go apologise to Naruto. Leave me alone. And, you can train Mi, Mito, and Menma by yourself, Minato. Dattebane.'

'But... Kushina!' Minato pleaded, but the readhead didn't listen, and instead stormed off out of the Office. 'I'll train you, Mito and Menma. By the time it's done, you'll be beating the demon brat! Hahaha!'

'Yay daddy! HAHAHA!' Mito cackled.

'YAYYYYY!' Menma said. 'Daddy said he'll train us! I can train with Mito and Mi!'

'Good. We'll get started tomorrow.' Minato said.

'No daddy, we want to start today!' Mito said. 'Pleaseeee....'

'Fine.' Minato said. 'I guess we can start today. Let's learn the Flying Thunder God Jutsu!'

'Yayyy!' The brats screamed, breaking the eardrums of anyone nearby.

* * *

At the Uchiha Compound, Naruto meditated.

'Naruto. Kushina wants to see you.' Mikoto said.

'Fine.' Naruto replied, as he got up and put on a jacket.

When Naruto saw the sadness in Kushina's eyes, he realised that something was up.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Naruto.' Kushina said, as she ran over and embraced her son.

* * *

**What will happen to Kushina? Will Naruto accept?**

**Will Minato's evil plans work?**

**What will Kabuto do?**


	12. Attack on Sasuke

* * *

Naruto stood in Kushina's arms.

'I need some time before I can decide.' Naruto said. 'For now, I need a break.'

'Ok.' Kushina said. 'I'm truly sorry.' 

The redheaded Uzumaki walked out of the Compound. Sighing, Naruto slumped onto the sofa.

'What will I do...' He thought, as he pondered about Kushina, Kabuto, and Konoha.

* * *

**~ Forest of Death, 1 Day Later ~**

All the remaining genin stood at the doors of Training Ground 44, or the Forest of Death. The proctor, Mitarashi Anko, stood at the front, waiting for participants to arrive.

'Welcome to the Second Stage!' Anko exclaimed as the final genin filed inside. 'You will be surviving in the forest, and you must claim an Earth Scroll and an Heaven Scroll! You will start with one scroll. You must reach the tower with both scrolls to pass. Everyone will have to sign the consent forms, and you will be assigned a gate to enter.'

Naruto smiled. This would be another easy task. He yawned.

'Hey, hey, genin, why are you doing that?' Anko asked, as she fired a kunai at Naruto.

Naruto held the kunai between his index and middle finger and twirled it around, then threw it back at Anko. Rocketing towards Anko, the kunai gleamed. Anko quickly dodged the kunai and placed it back in her pouch.

'You're good.' Anko said, grinning. 'Anyways, let's begin the Exam!'

* * *

**~ Inside the Forest of Death, 30 Minutes Later ~**

Naruto walked across the forest full of trees. He had easily obtained a scroll from an enemy team earlier on and Sasuke and Sakura were heading towards the tower.

'I have to catch up.' Naruto thought, as he Shunshinned ahead.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura ran forward, leaping from tree to tree.

'Naruto'll catch up.' Sasuke said. 'For now, we have to go.'

Leaves rustled nearby as a Kusagakure ninja jumped upwards and attacked Sasuke!

'Wind Release: Wind Explosion!' Sasuke roared, as he blew forward explosive tags and wind.

The Kusagakure ninja quickly dodged and returned a water blast, as he quickly summoned a snake.

'Kabuto.' Sasuke said. 'Sakura, get back! I can handle this!'

Sakura quickly ran backwards as Sasuke continued battling.

'Amaterasu!' Sasuke called, as he directed black flames at Kabuto, who had removed his face.

'Haha. I see that you have seen through my disguise.' Kabuto said. 'I want your MANGEKYO!'

'Never.' Sasuke replied. 'Ultimate Fire Release: Dragon Flame!'

The Uchiha fired barrages of Fire jutsu at Kabuto, who dodged most of the attacks.

'You're good. Too bad I stole too many Kekkei Genkai!' Kabuto said. 'Blaze Release: **(A/N Fire + Lightning Release, my own creation)** Fireball Gatling!'

Kabuto fired multiple scorching fireballs at Sasuke, who quickly responded with a Water Release: Rapid Waves. Sasuke had easily put out the fireballs.

'Senjutsu: Lightning Release Lightning Current!' Kabuto exclaimed, as he quickly used snake clones to enter Sage Mode.

'Sage Art: Susanoo Sword!' Sasuke roared, as his miniature Susanoo sliced down on Kabuto.

'Kukuku, perfect vessel.' Kabuto said. 'I'll have to come back later. Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole.'

Kabuto shrunk into the ground, as Naruto returned.

'Yakushi fought you?' Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. 'We need to alert Dad and the clan heads, as Hokage-sama is too ignorant.'

'Yeah.' Naruto said. 'Let's go.'

Team 7 darted into the woods as they prepared to advance in the Chunin Exams.

At the edge of the forest, a dark figure emerged.

'The snake has done well. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is the reincarnation of Hagoromo and Hamura, I take it?' The creature said. 'Tobi and I will need to work harder. I must recreate Mother.'

The creature shrunk back into the ground as he snarled.

* * *

**~ Meeting Room, 2 Hours Later ~**

'So you say Yakushi Kabuto is a traitor?' Fugaku said as the Clan Heads gathered in the meeting room.

'Yes.' Naruto said. 'He attacked Sasuke in hopes of claiming him as a vessel.'

'That was what I wanted before.' Orochimaru said. 'My evil ways have disappeared. It appears that my former partner in ANBU has turned evil and adopted my former evil thinking.'

'This is bad.' Jiraiya said. 'And he has the ability to steal Kekkei Genkai?'

Sasuke nodded.

'We must neutralise this threat immediately. But Hokage-sama is too ignorant, so we'll have to do it ourselves.' Shikaku said sadly.

'Agreed.' Hiashi said. 'We must do something.'

* * *

**~ Unknown Place ~**

In a secret room, the creature talked to Kabuto.

'No, I'm not interested.' Kabuto said. 'They know? Never mind. But I'm interested in you.'

Kabuto placed his hand on the creature as he absorbed half of the creatures chakra.

'This chakra is amazing. Hahahaha!' Kabuto cackled as he melted into the ground.

* * *

**What will Kabuto do?**

**Will Konoha defeat Kabuto?**


	13. Preliminaries

* * *

Soon, 19 genin gathered inside the tower, having passed the Second Stage. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, stood in the arena with his two former teammates and bodyguards, Shiboi Akimichi and Hihari Uha.

'Welcome to the Konoha Chunin Exams, where genin prove their strength!' Minato announced. 'Now now, 3 amazing ninja were stopped from entering the first stage by other genin, who I have a gut feeling about. They will be joining us in the finals!'

Light jeering could be heard from the ninja and genin but it died down.

'Anyway, we need to have a preliminary stage because we have too many competitors! The one on one matches are randomly selected. You may forfeit, as from this stage on, you'll be on your own.'

At this point, Kabuto Yakushi raised his hand.

'I wish to forfeit.' Kabuto said.

'Very well, Yakushi Kabuto. You may go now.' Minato said. 'Everyone else, please go onto the stands.'

The genin walked up the stairs into the small sized stands, ready to observe the battles.

'First match: Uchiha Sasuke against Akado Yoroi! Please come down to the stadium!' Minato said, as his guards Shunshinned up.

Sasuke leaped down as Yoroi entered the fighting area. Yoroi and Sasuke jumped back, ready to fight.

'Kumo (spider)-sama wants your Sharingan...' Yoroi trailed off, as he prepared to fight Sasuke.

'Fire Release: Phoenix Flower!' Sasuke exclaimed, as he fired multiple fireballs from his mouth.

'Chakra Absorbtion.' Yoroi charged in, dodging the fireballs, his hands glowing blue with chakra.

Sasuke dodged Yoroi's jabs, then smiled.

'I'm having fun toying with you.' He whispered into Yoroi's ear, as he backflipped behind Yoroi. 'Nintaijutsu: Dragon Shot.'

Sasuke coated his fists with chakra as he punched Yoroi twice, chakra dragons flying out and swirling around Yoroi before returning and attacking the Konoha traitor.

'Uchiha Sasuke wins.' Minato said. 'Akado Yoroi is knocked out. The next match will be...'

Names flickered on the green coloured screen as the spinning wheel slowed down. An Otogakure ninja (under the command of Kabuto, the Otokage) grinned.

'Abumi Zaku against Aburame Shino! Please step down onto the field!' Minato announced, as the ninja prepared to battle.

'This is going to be easy.' The Oto-nin, Zaku, said, grinning wildly. 'For Kabuto-sama's sake!'

The battle began, and the genin started to battle. Shino sent out his bugs, but Zaku started blowing them away. Shino's bugs went wave after wave, until Zaku rushed in, preparing a punch.

'SHINEEEEE!!! (DIE)' Zaku screamed, as he prepared a sound wave amplified strike.

Shino quickly sidestepped, and Zaku's smile faltered. His arm was blown off. Shino had won.

'Winner: Aburame Shino!' Minato said, as the next match started. 'Next, we have Sabaku Kankuro versus Tsurugi Misumi!'

Misumi started to twist his body around Kankuro, squeezing his neck. Suddenly, the bandages broke open, revealing Kankuro! The Kankuro Misumi had attacked's skin peeled off, revealing wood.

'You've fallen into my trap.' Kankuro said, as he unsealed another puppet. 'Black Secret Technique: Snare Dance.'

The other puppet fired out traps at Misumi as knives emerged from the fake Kankuro. Misumi quickly was stabbed and captured, as Kankuro smiled.

'An easy win for me and a new toy.' Kankuro said, as he sealed Misumi's body inside a scroll. (Kankuro makes human puppets and is a lot more sadistic)

'The winner is Kankuro! The next match will be Yamanaka Ino against Haruno Sakura!' Minato spit Sakura's name with venom, before Sakura raised her hand.

'I would like to forfeit. I don't want to fight Ino.' She said.

'I would also like to forfeit.' Ino said.

Minato smirked. 'Very well. Double knockout. Next we have Sabaku Temari against Tenten of Konoha!'

'Twin Rising Dragons!' Tenten said, as she unsealed multiple weapons. 'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!'

The wind increased the speed of the weapons, but Temari smiled.

'You're dead. You never stood a chance.' Temari said, as she opened up her fan.

Temari's winds were stronger, and blew the weapons back. Temari was right. Tenten never stood a chance.

'Winner: Temari! Next match: Nara Shikamaru against Akimichi Choji!' Minato said.

'Ummm...' Choji said. 'I don't want to fight my friend.'

'You want to forfeit?' Minato asked, an evil grin forming on his face.

Choji nodded.

'Ok. Nara Shikamaru wins.' Minato said. 'The next competitors please step into the stadium.'

Naruto smiled. Kiba patted Akamaru. A fierce battle was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: In this story, Zaku was the only survivor of his team but he passed the Second Stage.**

**Who is Kumo-sama?**

**Will Naruto win Kiba?**


	14. Kiba and Naruto, Gaara and Neji

* * *

The battle began, as Kiba activated his All-Fours Jutsu.

'I'll crush you!' Kiba said arrogantly, as Akamaru growled at the blond.

'Well, we'll have to wait and see!' Naruto said. 'Fire Release: Flame Phoenix Shuriken!'

A fiery shuriken formed on Naruto's palm as Akamaru transformed into a clone of Kiba. Naruto hurled the shuriken at Kiba, who smelled the burning smell of the chakra sphere and quickly weaved handseals.

'Water Release: Water Bullet!' Kiba and Akamaru exclaimed, as they both shot out water, hoping to extinguish Naruto's attack.

It didn't work.

Kiba and Akamaru quickly stepped out of the way, as the shuriken suddenly swerved over to the Inuzuka and his ninken.

'Chakra string.' Naruto said, as his fingers moved swiftly.

'How is this boy so skilled?' The other genin not from Konoha thought.

'We'll have to attack, Akamaru!' Kiba exclaimed. 'Fang over Fang!'

The ninken and his owner rotated their bodies at high speeds, drilling into the ground and attacking Naruto, who stepped out of the way at high speeds.

'How can he dodge?' Kiba wondered, as he continued attacking. 'This doesn't work! Move back, Akamaru!'

Kiba quickly swallowed a soldier pill and tossed one to Akamaru, as their chakra levels increased rapidly.

Naruto smirked. 'Finally getting serious, aren't you.'

Kiba growled, as he prepared his strongest jutsu. 'Combination Transformation: Two Headed Wolf!'

Akamaru and Kiba merged into a huge white wolf with sharp claws and two sets of fangs.

'I was wondering when I would see that jutsu.' Naruto said. 'Time for a new jutsu! Wind Release: Wind Barrier!'

A wall of wind formed in front of Naruto.

'That won't work! Wolf Fang over Fang!' Kiba shouted, as the wolf spun rapidly, breaking the barrier.

'Gotta say, I'm impressed. But that's not enough!' Naruto said, dodging and clapping his hands.

'We've gotta attack again!' Kiba said, as he struck Naruto again.

'Earth Release: Rock Hard Arm!' Naruto solidified his arm, blocking another strike. 'Well, this is fun. Time to go again! Wind Release: Super Wind Explosion!'

A burst of wind propelled a few fuinjutsu tags towards Kiba, as Naruto weaved the Seal of Confrontation.

'Release.'

The fuinjutsu tags unsealed, as more wind and explosive tags gushed out. The extra wind increased the speed of the attack. As the explosive tags collided with Kiba, the wind pushed the Inuzuka back. Then the tags exploded.

'Winner: _Naruto Uchiha_.' Minato spat. 'The next showdown will be between Hyuga Neji and Sabaku Gaara.'

'How does the Naruto boy know an A-Rank jutsu?' The jonin wondered.

Gaara's sand swirled around the Sunagakure genin, making a platform to transport him down. Neji prepared to fight.

'Byakugan!'

'Mother wants your blood. Sand Coffin.' Gaara said monotonously.

Tiny specks of sand traveled towards Neji, who smiled.

'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!' Neji said, as he exhaled a huge burst of wind, sending the sand flying away.

'Mother, what shall I do...' Gaara asked.

 **'Kill him, Gaara.'** Shukaku boomed.

'Yes Mother.' Gaara replied.

Neji prepared to fight.

'Sand Shuriken.' Gaara said, as he shaped his sand into sharp shuriken and fired it at Neji.

'I can't get hit as he can manipulate sand if it's on me but I don't have enough time to dodge...' Neji thought.

'Palm Rotation!' Neji shouted as he spun around, creating a tightly knit chakra net without holes, blocking Gaara's Shuriken. 'Chakra Dragon!'

The chakra that Neji had released formed twin dragons under the Hyuga's control.

'His seal is faulty. Get the dragons to fix the seal.' Naruto's voice buzzed in Neji's ears.

The Hyuga nodded. The dragons swooped in towards Gaara, too fast for his sand to react, as Neji started weaving hand seals.

'Ushi, Tatsu, Tori, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Tatsu, Ne, I, U, Tatsu, Hitsuji...' Neji said, as the dragons circled Gaara and attached themselves onto Gaara's stomach.

The dragons churned, as the seal finally repaired itself.

'Let's finish this! Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!' Neji ran in, then started targeting Gaara's tenketsu. 'One Palm, Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty-Two Palms, Sixty-Four Palms!'

Gaara fell to the ground as Neji sighed.

'The seal is fixed.' Neji thought.

'The winner is Hyuuga Neji!' Minato announced.

'How...' Kankuro and Temari thought. 'How are they so good? Gaara was touched....'

Meanwhile, in one Yondaime's mind, dirty things were happening.

'His eyes are perfect for my little angels.' Minato thought.

* * *

**Will Gaara recover from the seal upgrade?**

**Who's eyes are Minato looking for?**

**How will the next battle, Rock Lee against Hyuga Hinata, turn out?**


	15. Iron and Light: Taijutsu Showdown | Calming the Beast

* * *

'The next match will be Hyuga Hinata against Rock Lee!' Minato announced.

'Yosh! The flames of youth burn brightly! I hope that I will have a YOUTHful match!' Lee said enthusiastically (or youthfully in his opinion).

Hinata blushed, then prepared for battle.

'Begin!' Lee dashed around, launching hits on Hinata. 

The Hyuga heiress attacked Lee with her Jyuken, but Lee dodged most of the attacks.

'This is not a very youthful fight. Let me make it youthful!' Lee exclaimed, as he started to attack harder.

'I.... wwwon't giiivee uppp!' Hinata said, as she attacked faster.

'Youthful!!!' Lee shouted, as he attacked again. 'Konoha Senpu! Leaf Whirlwind!'

Lee kicked Hinata up, then prepared another attack.

'Uuuugghh.' Hinata said, as she pushed on.

Lee brought his foot down onto Hinata, as Hinata fell to the floor.

Hinata tried to get up, muttering something like 'I won't give up', but Lee quickly karate chopped her, stunning the Hyuga.

'Yosha ~' Lee shouted.

'LEE!' Another green spandex wearing guy, a jonin said, rushing towards the genin.

'GAI-SENSEI!' Lee exclaimed, as they hugged each other.

'THE POWER OF YOUTTHHHHHHH!' Lee and Gai shouted together.

'The Third Stage will begin in a month. You will have the month to train. Draw a number, and it will decide your placing in the finals. Now, our extremely skillful and powerful ninja, Mito, Menma, and Mi, will be joining us for the Finals!' Minato said.

Everyone silently jeered as Menma, Mito, and Mi made a trashy entrance.

'One.' Naruto said.

'Three.' Kankuro said.

'Four.' Shino said.

'Seven.' Shikamaru said.

'Five.' Sasuke said. 

'Ten.' Neji said.

'Eight.' Temari said.

'Nine! What a YOUTHful number!' Lee exclaimed.

'I'm Eleven, and I get a pass to the next round, haha! DIE, demon.' Mito screeched.

'I'm Six!' Menma said.

'I'm Two! Sasuke-kun, aren't I awesome?' Mi, an ugly girl said.

'You may leave.' Minato said.

Everyone left the tower.

'Wait. Gaara.' Naruto said, as Neji and Sasuke walked over. 'I need to talk to you.'

* * *

**~ Later, With Naruto's ANBU Team and Gaara ~**

Naruto lay down on the grass next to Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara.

'I don't get it... I can't hear Mother anymore.' Gaara said.

'Mother is the bloodthirsty Ichibi, Shukaku.' Naruto said. 'He isn't your mother. Also, you can sleep now.'

'Thank you...' Gaara trailed off. 'I don't have to kill anymore...'

'The seal was faulty, or broken, but Neji fixed it.' Naruto said.

Gaara's blank expression remained on his face, but he had lost the will to kill. Thanks to Neji fixing the seal, and a discussion with Naruto, Gaara had become a more normal ninja and didn't have to listen to Shukaku anymore.

* * *

**~ Gaara's Mindscape ~**

**'Gaara. Be a good boy and kill them.'** Shukaku boomed, ordering Gaara to kill.

'Shukaku. Please be silent.' Gaara said. 'Sand Coffin.'

 **'You can't kill me, I'm made of chakra! That idiot fox Kur-'** Shukaku complained.

' **Now shut up before I have to silence you myself.** ' Kurama said, materialising in Gaara's mindscape.

'Who... Who are you?' Gaara asked, frozen in fear at the Kyuubi. 'How are you here?'

 **'I'm the Kyuubi, Naruto's demon.'** Kurama answered. **'And this idiot tanuki just won't shut up. Father made a mistake when he made you...'**

 **'SHUT UP YOU FOX'** Shukaku shouted in anger.

'Naruto.... He's like me?' Gaara asked, shocked at the revelation that his first, and newest friend, Naruto, as a jinchuuriki like Naruto.

Kurama nodded.

'But why are you here, Kyuubi-san?' Gaara asked.

 **'Because the kit wanted me to give you a visit.'** Kurama replied. **'And because I want to silence this dumb tanuki.'**

 **'KURAAAAMMAAAAA!!!!** ' Shukaku screamed.

* * *

**~ In the Grass Field ~**

Naruto giggled at the experience that Gaara was going through.

'Wait 'till he wakes up.' Naruto said.

Gaara was asleep, in his mindscape, and Shukaku hadn't taken over.

'Kurama's gonna give him a real shock.' Naruto continued.

Gaara jolted up, then shouted: 'NARUTOOOOOOOO!'

The Konoha ANBU known as Fox ran away from his friend Gaara across the streets of Konoha, laughing along the way.

* * *

**~ Hokage's Office ~**

Minato smiled.

'I know how I can get Mito and Menma their Sharingan. I can take the Byakugan this month. The Sharingan plan will be after the Chunin Exams though. And I know how to get the demon out of the way.

* * *

**~ Unknown Location ~**

'The trash nin will serve their purpose. The good ones are back at Otogakure. I can't afford to waste them. Meanwhile... Our client wants some of our test subjects without Kekkei Genkai in exchange for routes into Konoha. I will accept. The invasion will go as planned.' Kabuto smiled. 'It seems that I have mastered these new powers. It'll be better now that I have control over these 2 new abilities. Hahahaha!' Kabuto cackled.

* * *

**What is Minato's plan?**

**Who is Kabuto's client?**

**How will the invasion go?**


	16. Rinnegan and Byakugan

* * *

Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke stood in the fields with Gaara, their new friend, observing. The 3 Konoha ANBU were learning about their dojutsu, with Naruto needing to learn the abilities of the Rinnegan. After all, Naruto didn't know anything about the Rikudo Sennin's eyes, except that they were very strong.

'Byakugan!'

'Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!'

'Rinnegan!'

The three boys with the three great dojutsu circled each other.

'Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!' Neji shouted, as he moved closer to Naruto.

'I need an ability... I need an ability...' Naruto pleaded in his mind.

Naruto pushed the air and Neji was repelled.

 **'Shinra Tensei, or Almighty Push.'** Kurama commentated.

'Thanks Kurama!' Naruto exclaimed. 'Shinra Tensei! Almighty Push!'

'Nice, you unlocked a new ability.' Sasuke said, smirking.

'Yeah, thanks. I just thought that I needed an ability, and it came. The Kyuubi told me the name of the jutsu.' Naruto said.

'Cool.' Sasuke said.

'That was a great move.' Neji said. 'Try out your Byakugan.'

Naruto quickly switched his eyes. 'Byakugan! I want to practice Palm Rotation.'

'Ok.' Neji said. 'Spin quickly, then emit chakra from all your tenketsu.'

'Alright.' Naruto said. 'Throw some kunai. Palm Rotation!'

Before the kunai hit Naruto, huge amounts of chakra burst out from Naruto's tenketsu, repelling the kunai easily.

'I did it.' Naruto smiled. 

Then the Uchiha was plunged into his mindscape.

* * *

**~ Naruto's Mindscape ~**

Naruto blinked, looking around. Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra, Asura, Kurama, Madara, and Hashirama stood over him.

Everyone was silent until Hagoromo spoke.

'I see that you have unlocked an ability of the Rinnegan.'

'And I see that you have learned Palm Rotation.' Hamura added.

'Yes, I have.' Naruto replied politely.

'We are here to talk to you about your abilities.' Indra said.

'You haven't really been using Mokuton (Wood Release).' Hashirama said. 'How long do you have to train?'

'A month.' Naruto said.

'Good. That's more than enough time. We're going to be training you. Here.' Hagoromo said. 'We shall begin at noon.'

Naruto snapped out of his daze, back in the plain.

'Guys...' Naruto said. 'I think the Rikudo Sennin and his family have offered to train me.'

'Wow.' Gaara gasped.

'Oh my goodness.' Sasuke said.

'Fate is in your favour.' Neji joked. He wasn't a fate-obsessed bastard anymore, but he liked to be sarcastic about it.

'I need to start at noon. Let's go grab some Ichiraku before we train, I need to stock up on Ichiraku cup ramen and Ichiraku ramen before I go on a one month training trip.' Naruto said.

'Yeah. You can't train on an empty stomach!' Sasuke said.

The boys laughed as they walked towards Ichiraku.

* * *

**~ Hokage's Office ~**

'Mito, Menma, prepare to get your Byakugan. We'll be getting it for you today, just before noon.' Minato said.

His demonic (demonic personalities) children who posed as angels cackled.

'Thank you daddy!' Mito said evilly.

* * *

**~ Roads of Konoha, 11:52 AM ~**

Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto walked towards the Uchiha Clan Compound. 

They passed Kushina, who wasn't at the Hokage Office with Mito, Menma, and Minato. Kushina looked sad.

'I think she's actually sorry.' Naruto whispered, and Sasuke nodded. 'Anyways, let's go. Time to start my training!'

_Flash!_

Naruto instantly turned around.

'Hyuga Neji. By order of the Hokage, hand over your Byakugan.' Minato said.

'Never.' Neji said, activating his Byakugan.

'I know that you had the Caged Bird Seal removed.' Minato said.

'I didn't.' Neji lied, as he motioned to Naruto.

Neji lifted up his hair, to reveal a fake bird seal created by Naruto. He didn't actually have the Seal anymore after Hiashi told him the truth, but he couldn't let this evil Hokage obtain the Byakugan. It was for this reason that the Caged Bird Seal was created.

'Then I shall get it!' Minato roared as he dove forwards, trying to get Neji's eyes.

A wall of sand rose up, blocking the disgrace to the Hokage name.

'Don't hurt my friends.' Gaara said. 'Or I'll kill you.'

'NEVER! MY LITTLE ANGELS NEED THEIR BYAKUGAN!' Minato roared.

Naruto's eyes flashed purple, as he activated his Rinnegan.

'Shinra Tensei!' Naruto quickly repelled the Hokage, as the group quickly used Naruto's perfected version of the Hiraishin to travel to the Uchiha Clan Compound.

* * *

**What will Naruto learn?**

**Will Neji be safe?**

**What will the corrupt Hokage, Namikaze Minato, do?**


	17. The Finals

* * *

**~ Stadium, 1 Month Later ~**

'Welcome to the Final Stage of the Chunin Exams! We will be starting in a minute! In the meantime, let's get this party started with announcing the matchups! Here are the matches:

Uchiha Naruto VS Haruno Mi

Namikaze Mito VS Winner of Match 1

Sabaku Kankuro VS Aburame Shino

Uchiha Sasuke VS Namikaze Menma

Nara Shikamaru VS Sabaku Temari

Hyuga Neji VS Rock Lee!' A jonin announced.

'Welcome to the Konoha Chunin Exams.' Minato said. 'Now, 3 outstanding ninja have been left out, so I have added them back to the Exams! Anyway, let's start with the demon _*civilians cheer, ninja jeer*_ against the amazing Mi Haruno!'

Minato walked backwards, as the ninja walked into the arena.

Naruto smirked. 'You're going down.'

'No way! I'm going to beat you and Sasuke-kun is going to be MINE!' Mi screeched.

'Really? Good luck with that!' Naruto taunted.

Mi growled, then started weaving handseals. 'Shadow Shuriken!'

'Bye!' Naruto laughed, then waved. 'Chakra Dragon!'

The dragons flew towards Mi, quickly sapping her little to no chakra.

'Winner: Uchiha Naruto.' Minato growled. 'Namikaze Mito will battle Uchiha Naruto next. My little angel Mito, please enter the stadium.

'Of course daddy!' Mito said, faking her manners.

The civilians applauded for Mito and jeered for Naruto, while most of the ninja cheered for Naruto and booed for Mito.

'Demon, I'll crush you like dust.' Mito sneered.

'Ha. As if. You couldn't even see through a D-Rank genjutsu, that's pathetic.' Naruto said. 'And you're the Hokage's student and daughter.'

'NO I DIDN'T! I SAW THROUGH IT! YOU DRUGGED ME!' Mito lied.

The shinobi instantly saw through Mito's ruse but the civilians didn't.

'HOW DARE THAT DEMON DRUG MITO-SAMA!' The idiot civilians said. 'KILL THE DEMON! LET'S GO MITO-SAMA!'

Mito smirked, then weaved handseals. 'Rasengan!'

'A Rasengan with handseals? Pathetic. Preta Path!' Naruto activated his dojutsu and absorbed the Rasengan. 'Thanks for the extra chakra though!'

Naruto's eyes were different. The Otsutsuki's had merged his Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan into an Byaku-Rinne-Sharingan.

'Now. Let's do this. Wood Release: Wood Dragon!' Naruto said.

'Impossible! That's the Shodaime's jutsu!' The ninja gasped.

'THAT POWER IS MINE! I'M THE CHILD OF THE PROPHECY, IT SHOULD BE MINE, MINE, MINE!' Mito screeched.

'Never. The Rikudo Sennin talked to me, he said I was chosen.' Naruto said. 'In fact, I was training with a bunch of celestial ninja and the Shodaime as well as Madara last month.'

'THAT SHOULD BE ME!' Mito screamed from the ground.

The civilians were chanting 'It should be Mito-sama' and 'Die demon' while the ninja rolled their eyes. Those civilians were real trash.

'Let's do this. Wind Release: Ruins!' Naruto said, as he released a huge burst of wind, sending Mito flying. 'It's time to toy with this spoilt brat.'

* * *

**~ Unknown Location inside Konoha ~**

'Ah, I see that the match has started.' Kabuto said. 'Crystal Clone. I need to begin my mission. The client must be ready.'

'The client is ready, sir.' The only powerful agent in Konoha at this time said. 'He is ready to go anytime.'

'Good.' Kabuto said. 'I do not care if he is secure. But the Sannin will prove to be problems. Get ready to send the signal.'

'Yes, Kumo-sama.' The Oto-nin said.

* * *

**~ Back at the Stadium ~**

Naruto continued torturing Mito with jutsu as Mito wailed, tears dripping down her ugly face.

'Stop, demon.' She said.

'Never. This is what you did to me.' Naruto said.

'I really need to end this.' Naruto thought. 'And I need to start project Senpu after the Exams. I won't have enough chakra to reach the agent.'

Minato was growling, but after someone fired a kunai into the air, he smiled.

'It's time to end this!' Naruto shouted. 'Asura Path!'

Naruto's hands transformed into drills as he started to drive it towards Mito (yes Naruto is sadistic).

Then the flying kunai exploded and Naruto jumped away.

Minato Hiraishinned all the civilians and ninja that only were loyal to him into a safehouse, as he left the other ninja out.

Then the invasion of Oto began.

* * *

**Woo 5th chapter on this today! 6th chapter today, with 1 for Downfall! NEW RECORD!**

**How will the invasion go?**

**Where is Minato?  
**

**Why was the invasion planned?**


	18. Invasion

* * *

The Oto nin started attacking, swarming the entire stadium.

'Where is Hokage-sama?' The ninja fought, as they engaged in battle.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji prepared to fight, as herds of Otogakure ninja fell.

'Attack!' The ninja fought valiantly, as many Otogakure shinobi fell.

'I'll go help the Kazekage! Gaara, Neji, stay there and continue fighting!' Naruto ordered.

'Yes.' Gaara replied as they started fighting the enemies.

Naruto and Sasuke darted away, attacking the enemies as they made their way towards Rasa, the Yondaime Kazekage.

* * *

**~ Secret Warehouse ~**

'Daddy, what happened?' Mito screeched, asking her arrogant father about the Konoha Invasion.

'I signed a contract with a fake Konoha genin that he would give me his test subjects in exchange for passage into the village, so he could plan this invasion.' Minato said.

'That was a great idea, daddy!' Menma exclaimed.

'I know, right? I was also hoping the demon will die in the invasion.' Minato snarled.

'DIE DEMON! DIE DEMON!' Mito started chanting.

'DIE DEMON! DIE DEMON!' The crowds of shinobi loyal to the evil Hokage Minato Namikaze and civilians joined in.

* * *

**~ With Kabuto ~**

'I can feel the invasion halting. I need to hurry.' Kabuto thought, as he absorbed a copy of Kurama Clan chakra.

Kabuto quickly killed the member of the famous genjutsu clan as he ran along the streets of the hidden village being invaded, Konohagakure no Sato.

'Going somewhere, Yakushi Kabuto?' Orochimaru hissed, as Tsunade and Jiraiya prepared to fight.

'Oh, I have retrieved one of my targets. I need to get a few more before I leave.' Kabuto replied. 'I guess I could come back later.'

'Edo Tensei!' Orochimaru announced, as he summoned two coffins with the kanji Sho, Ni, and San on the coffins.

'Welcome back, Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama, Sarutobi-sensei.' Orochimaru said. 'I am Orochimaru, shinobi of Konoha and student of Sandaime-sama, and there is a rogue ninja here at the level of a Kage.'

'Very well.' Hashirama said, as he glanced around.

'Good to see you again, my students.' Hiruzen said.

'Why are you meddling in these forbidden arts?' Tobirama boomed.

'I was once misguided, but I have fixed myself.' Orochimaru said. 'Let's go. Jiraiya. Tsunade.'

The previous Hokage and the Sannin rushed forward, attacking Kabuto.

'Blaze Release: Fireball Gatling!' Kabuto roared.

'Water Release: Water Bullet!' Tobirama returned, as he extinguished the fireballs.

'Where is the Yondaime?' Tobirama asked.

'He is corrupt and evil, and we suspect he is involved in the invasion.' Jiraiya said.

'Yes, that is true.' Kabuto confirmed. 'Lava Release: Lava Bullets!'

'Wood Release: Thousand Trees!' Hashirama quickly formed a forest, blocking the bullets.

'Fire Release: Dragon Flame!' Hiruzen shouted, as he spit out multiple fire jutsu, striking Kabuto.

'I can't win.' Kabuto realised. 'But I can't escape. Not yet.'

'Let's go! Heaven Spear Kick!' Tsunade yelled, as she leaped and delivered a strong kick to Kabuto. 'How is he still standing? I'm certain this can break Uchiha's Susanoo, but why not him?'

'I possess Shikotsumyaku.' Kabuto revealed.

'Aw, crap.' Tsunade said, as she dashed in, fighting Kabuto with taijutsu.

'Tsunade's grown so much...' Hashirama thought, as he prepared to fight.

'Shadow Clone.' Kabuto said, as his clones battled the Kage and Sannin.

'He's getting away!' Hiruzen realised.

'Adamantine Sealing Chains!' Kushina said, as she trapped Kabuto in chains.

'Why are you helping them? I thought Minato told you about the invasion...' Kabuto asked, trying to squirm his way out of this situation.

'Because he's evil.' Kushina replied, as she kept holding the chains.

'I'll have to tell Naruto about this.' Jiraiya thought.

'Very well.' Kabuto said, as he cloned himself again.

'Kamiwari!' Kabuto used his upgraded Substitution as he swapped with his clone. 'Bye!'

The evil ninja darted away, Shunshinning into the woods.

'You have done well, Saru's team.' Hashirama said. 'Especially you, grand-daughter.'

'Thank you.' The Sannin replied.

'I agree.' Tobirama said, as the previous Hokage's souls drifted into the afterlife.

The ninja smiled, as they left the area into the streets of Konoha.

* * *

**~ 12 Hours Later ~**

The ninja smiled, as they gathered together in the Sannin's secret meeting room. The good ninja smiled, as the invasion had ended. The ninja were waiting for Naruto, and their briefing to begin.

Naruto smiled as he entered the room.

'Let's begin.' The Konoha ANBU said. 'Let's begin.'

* * *

**Will Naruto forgive Kushina?**

**What will happen to Minato?**

**What about Kabuto?**

**How will the ninja react?**


	19. The Uchiha Massacre

* * *

Minato smiled as he handed Itachi a scroll. 'This is your SS-Class mission. After this, you shall leave Konoha.'

'Hokage-sama! But.... this isn't true! This is selfish of you!' Itachi exclaimed.

'I don't care. I'm your Hokage and you must do as I say.' Minato said.

'Yes, Hokage-sama.' Itachi replied, as he Shunshinned away.

Mito and Menma stepped into the room.

'Yay! We're getting our Sharingan!' The brats screamed.

* * *

**~ Uchiha Clan Compound ~** ****

'Are you sure Itachi?' Fugaku asked.

'Yes. Hokage-sama assigned me to this mission.' Itachi said.

'Never mind. I have an idea. I had Jiraiya do a task for me last month. He's back and it's finished.' Naruto said. 'You will seal the Clan Compound and loyal Uchihas inside this scroll. Itachi will bring them to Project Whirlpool, where he will unseal them.'

'That's a great idea, Naruto!' Itachi exclaimed.

'We'll need to conduct tests of loyalty, with Henges and genjutsu used as methods. Itachi can kill off the unloyal Uchihas. After that, Itachi should take their Sharingans and pass them to some of the loyal Uchihas.' Naruto said. 'I will warn the Hyuga Clan that this might happen to them and bring some shinobi over to the Project.'

'Good.' Fugaku said. 'We'll need to gradually transport the loyal shinobi to the Konoha Alliance to Project Whirlpool.'

'Yes. Then let the tests begin.' Naruto said.

* * *

**~ Testing Room ~**

'You must hand over your Sharingan. Do you accept?' Naruto said, Henged into Minato.

'Yes.' The shinobi said.

'Itachi!' Naruto called, as the shinobi was escorted into a holding cell.

'You must hand over your Sharingan. Do you accept?' Naruto asked again.

'No.' The shinobi said.

'Very well. Tsukuyomi!' Naruto said.

The Uchiha quickly passed the test, and Naruto smiled.

'Next!'

The long lines of Uchiha quickly passed, with most of them passing.

'We're ready.' Fugaku told Itachi, as Itachi's mission was about to begin.

* * *

**~ Uchiha Massacre ~**

Itachi moved swiftly in the shadows, ready to "kill" any passing Uchiha. It was a normal day in Konoha, apart from the fact that something was about to happen to the Uchiha.

'Ready.' Naruto spoke silently a long distance away using a jutsu, as Itachi prepared himself.

'Time to do this.' Itachi thought, as he wrote the kanji for seal [Fuin] on the scroll that Naruto had prepared.

Itachi extended his hand as he sealed the compound and the people inside it into the scroll.

'Time to finish the disloyal Uchihas.' Itachi thought, as he darted towards the Mokuton holding cell.

'Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!' Itachi said as he breathed out fire, burning the Uchihas inside the cell.

Itachi slashed his tantō, as he quickly finished off the Uchiha.

'Sharingan!' Itachi activated his dojutsu as he took his disloyal clansmen's Sharingans.

Placing the eyes in jars, the Uchiha prodigy opened his sealing scroll. He quickly sealed the jars inside as he waited for Naruto to escort some more shinobi.

'I'm done.' Naruto reported.

'Me too.' Sasuke added.

'Let's rendezvous outside the gates.' Itachi said.

'Sure.'

The ANBU made their way out. Naruto and Sasuke quickly handed Itachi the scrolls with shinobi inside.

'Thank you.' Itachi said, sealing the scroll inside a bigger scroll.

'GO!' Naruto whispered, as Itachi Shunshinned away.

Naruto and Sasuke started making their way back to Konoha as a vortex appeared, swirling. It was so silent that only the Byakugan could detect it. The vortex was clever, it had chosen to appear near the Byakugan's blind spot. Naruto and Sasuke continued walking until Naruto's demon fox, Kurama, picked up a chakra signature.

'I know you're there.' Naruto said. 'Akatsuki.'

'I am Tobi.' A man with an orange mask said, as he emerged out of nowhere. 'And I am here to find Itachi.'

'It's too late, Tobi.' Naruto said. 'Itachi is safe and on his way to Project Whirlpool.'

'It's not.' Tobi said, as his Mangekyo Sharingan emerged.

'Kamui. I should have known.' Naruto said.

'How did you know?' Tobi asked curiously.

Naruto opened up a scroll containing a clay body as the Sage of Six Path's reincarnation poured out foreign chakra.

'Hello, Obito.' The clay body said. 'I am here to talk with you.'

* * *

**Note that the Akatsuki was formed around the time of the invasion in this story**

**Who is the clay body?**

**What will happen to Tobi?  
**

**What will happen to Akatsuki?**

**Will Minato find Itachi?**


	20. Turning Tobi

* * *

The clay body quickly formed a man: Madara Uchiha.

'Madara-sensei!' Tobi exclaimed. 'How are you alive?'

'It turned out that I am the reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths's son. The Sage put me and Hashirama's souls in this boy, Uchiha Naruto's body.' Madara said.

'Yes.' Naruto said. 'Zetsu has been manipulating both of you in order to reincarnate Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Sage's mother using the Ten-Tails.'

'I know that you are still following my teachings, Obito.' Madara said. 'Please bring the Akatsuki to Uzushiogakure. They need more shinobi, and we can stop Kaguya from coming back.'

 **'No. That is not my plan.'** Zetsu said, emerging from the ground. _'Oh ho ho, listening to mother, aren't you.'_

'It is. He's lying.' Naruto said.

'Are you sure, Madara-sensei?' Tobi asked.

Madara nodded. 'He has been manipulating me, and I didn't know it until the Sage of Six Paths inside of Naruto's mind told me.'

'Very well, Madara-sensei. I shall see to it immediately.' Tobi said.

 ** _'NOOOOO!'_** Zetsu wailed, as he shrunk back into the ground.

Madara's chakra returned to Naruto, as the Uchiha smiled.

'Let's go, Sasuke.' Naruto said.

'Hn.' The other Uchiha nodded, as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

**~ Hokage's Office, 1 Day Later ~**

'The corpses don't have Sharingan and Itachi Uchiha never turned up.' A jonin said to Minato.

'WHAT? MY PLAN FAILED?' Minato shouted. 'THAT IDIOT ITACHI!!!'

'What happened Daddy?' Mito asked.

'We failed.' Minato said. 'Any other things you need to report?'

'A lot of corpses are missing. We suspect them to be burned, though we have no proof.' The jonin said.

'UGHHH!' Minato roared.

'No! WE NEED OUR SHARINGAN'S!' The real demon brats, Mito and Menma said.

'Yes dear.' Minato said. 'But we only have Uchiha Naruto and Sasuke in Konoha right now, and they're too skilled for me to fight. Oh well!'

'Daddy, if we can't get Sharingan, can we get Byakugan?' Mito asked.

'Maybe. I'll need some time before I can execute new plans.' Minato said. 'It's time I announce the Itachi news.'

* * *

**~ Later, Konoha ~**

'Hello, citizens of Konoha! Itachi Uchiha has betrayed us and killed all of the Uchiha Clan but Uchiha Sasuke and the demon brat!' Minato announced.

'He did no such thing except for the disloyal Uchihas.' The Alliance ninja thought, as Naruto had told them earlier.

'We will give out a capture on sight order for Itachi!' Minato said. 'Whoever can turn over his Sharingan will get 6 billion ryo!'

The civilians gasped, and the twisted ninja helping Minato smiled.

'Thank you for attending! And now the Kyubi Festival will include the Fox Hunt and demon beatings. The Festival will also contain Mito and Menma's birthday party.' Minato said. 'I have improvised it due to the demon not getting what it deserves.'

Many shinobi jeered while the civilians cheered.

Meanwhile, Naruto was smiling, as all was going well.

* * *

**~ Uzushiogakure ~**

Itachi unsealed the Uchiha Clan Compound as the ninja settled into newly made Clan Compounds. Naruto had sent Wood Clones to rebuild the village, and it looked better than Konoha. The Fuinjutsu defences that Naruto had made were perfect, and the village was as fortified as all the ninja villages's defences combined and even more.

'This is awesome.' Itachi said as he looked in awe.

Suddenly, a seed dropped out of the scroll, and it quickly grew out.

'Naruto's wood clone!' Itachi exclaimed.

'The Akatsuki are allowed entry. They are now our allies and they will be coming soon. But a plant guy is not allowed to come in. He was corrupting the Akatsuki until I convinced the true leader to exile him.' Naruto said.

'Understood.' Itachi replied. 

'Also, the ninja clans each have compounds. I will be sending monthly shipments of shinobi to Uzushio, starting with some of the shinobi from ANBU and the clans.' Naruto added. 'I'm not sending civilian borns except for the ones that are loyal to Danzo and ROOT.'

'Ok.' Itachi said.

'I'll hang around as a seed so I can communicate with you.' Naruto said. 'See you.'

The clone transformed into a seed. Picking the clone up, Itachi smiled.

'Project Whirlpool was a great idea. And it'll increase in due time.' Itachi said.


	21. Brainwashed

* * *

Sakura Haruno sat on her sofa.

'Are you sure mother?' She asked.

'Yes.' Mebuki said. 'The Hokage wants you and you're going, not with the demon.'

'Fine.' Sakura said.

'Good. Go find Hokage-sama at noon and you'll be fine.' Mebuki said.

Sakura's mother hated the demon. Mebuki participated in the beatings of one Uchiha Naruto and Kizashi ran a corrupt business that did deals with bad guys and the Hokage. Sakura sadly walked out of the room as she went to find Minato Namikaze by the order of her parents.

* * *

**~ With Minato ~**

'Good job Fuhai Yamanaka. We need to get Yamisenko (dark flash) ready as soon as possible.' Minato said.

'Yes, Hokage-sama.' Fuhai said.

Unlike most of the ninja, Fuhai was one of Minato's pets.

'We have an important job for you. Haruno Sakura, a friend of the demon and a civilian born, needs to be tampered with. Her parents have agreed to her being brainwashed so she can be a "pure" ninja.' Minato said.

'Yes, Hokage-sama.' Fuhai said.

'Good.' Minato cackled. 

* * *

**~ With Naruto ~**

'I need to get the ninja for the next shipment. We're going with at least Hayate, Aoba, Genma, Yugao, some other ninja, and some ROOT ninja.' Naruto said. 'We'll bring the more noticeable ninja later.'

The adopted Uchiha listed the Alliance ninja, then slowly ticked the ninja off.

'I'll need to meet up with them. The monthly shipment needs to be delivered.' Naruto said.

 **'Naruto. I suspect something is going to happen, and it will involve your friends.'** Kurama boomed inside Naruto's mindscape.

'Then I'll need to check on them.' The Konoha ninja said to his demon.

 **'Hurry. I can sense negative emotions being inserted into someone. I think it's a member of the Alliance.'** Kurama said.

'Ok. Let's go.' Naruto said, as he darted towards the centre of Konohagakure no Sato.

* * *

**~ In Sakura's Mindscape ~**

Fuhai smiled.

'The talisman needs to be placed.' He said, as his hand touched the seal that Minato had made.

Even if Minato was a corrupt idiot, he still was powerful enough to be the Hokage.

Fuhai wandered around the mind of Haruno Sakura.

'GET OUT! SHANNARO!' A figure shouted, as Fuhai quickly leaped backwards. 'CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!'

The figure's face emerged.

'I'M INNER SAKURA! DIE!' Inner Sakura said, as she punched the ground and sent Fuhai flying.

'Mind Paralysis Jutsu!' Fuhai exclaimed, as he quickly prepared a jutsu.

Fuhai extended his hand as the jutsu struck Inner Sakura.

'I'M.... I'M... FROZEN! LET ME GO!' Inner Sakura roared.

Fuhai darted around as he placed memories into Inner Sakura. The evil Yamanaka quickly sealed away Inner Sakura and Sakura's memories.

'I need to place the talisman.' Fuhai said, as he held a kunai tightly. 'Where is the core?'

The man quickly placed the kunai down, as Sakura's mind exploded. Then fake memories flooded her mind.

Fuhai quickly released the jutsu.

'I'm done.' He said.

'Good.' Minato said. 'What is Naruto Uchiha?'

'A demon brat.' Sakura said.

'Good. You did well, Fuhai.' Minato said. 'Now, why don't you join my organisation, the Yamisenko?'

* * *

**~ With Naruto ~**

The Uchiha walked through the city.

'All of them are fine except..... Sakura!' Naruto realised. 'Kurama, I need your help!'

 **'Sakura's full of negative emotions. And fake memories.'** Kurama said.

'She's been brainwashed! I'm too late! No!!!!' Naruto yelled.

* * *

**~ Later ~**

'Go talk to the demon brat.' Minato ordered Sakura.

'Yes, master.' Sakura replied, as she went to Naruto.

'Hi Sakura. Want me to fix you up? You were brainwashed.' Naruto said sadly.

'Demon brat, I don't need you. I wasn't brainwashed.' Sakura spat.

The kunoichi Shunshinned away, leaving an upset Naruto.

'I guess that she isn't on our side anymore...' Naruto said.

* * *

**~ Uzushiogakure ~**

Itachi opened the scroll.

'Good to see you here. Welcome to Uzushiogakure, or Project Whirlpool.' Itachi said, as the ninja inside the scroll appeared in a poof of smoke.

'This is awesome!' The ninja thought.

'Please settle down and find a house.' Itachi said.

Suddenly, the seed that Itachi kept sprung open.

'Bad news. Minato has corrupted Sakura Haruno, a capable ninja formerly in the Alliance. She is now our enemy. We must assume that Namikaze knows some of our secrets. We will need more shipments.' Naruto said. 'I suspect that Minato has formed something like ROOT, except evil. Stay safe.'

The clone shrunk, as Itachi's face darkened.

'We'll need to get the ninja out quicker than ever.'

* * *

**A/N - Sorry Sakura fans that I made Sakura evil!**

**What did you think of the plot?**

**What will Yamisenko do?**

**Will Uzushio stay safe?**


	22. The Alliance's Escape

* * *

Naruto quickly dashed from compound to compound. They needed to ship ninja over every week now that Minato started learning about Uzushiogakure. The Yamisenko was killing off some of the unimportant (or nameless) members of the Alliance, so they had to bring the more powerful ones over first.

'First I need to take Hanabi Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, the Hyuga Clan, and some of the Inuzukas and Aburames.' Naruto thought, as he darted towards the Hyuga Clan Compound.

'DIE!' A ninja from the Yamisenko yelled towards a Hyuga, as he weaved handseals.

'I need to stop them!' Naruto thought. 'Bansho Ten'in!'

The Yamisenko ninja was pulled towards Naruto, as the Uchiha smiled.

'Shinra Tensei!' Naruto repelled the ninja into the wall. 'Wind Release: Rasengan!'

'Thank you, Uchiha Naruto, one of the leaders of the Alliance.' The Hyuga said.

'No need to thank me. Rally your clan and tell the Alliance Hyugas to pack their things. When you're done, meet me in the place where the Uchiha Clan Compound was so I can transport you.' Naruto said.

'Yes, Naruto-san.' The man said, as he ran in to tell his clan.

'Next I need to find the Inuzuka's.' Naruto thought, as he ran off.

* * *

**~ Outside Konoha, 1 Hour Later ~**

'Is Sasuke done yet?' Naruto thought, as he pocketed the scroll of ninja.

'Hey.' Sasuke said. 'Naruto, let's go.'

'You're not Sasuke. Sasuke never talks like that.' Naruto said, as he got into his battle stance.

'Demon brat, prepare to die!' The fake Sasuke said, dropping his or her Henge.

'The Hokage!' Naruto exclaimed, as he prepared to fight.

'Come out.' Minato said, as crowds of ninja appeared, surrounding the Uzumaki. 'This is the Yamisenko.'

'Daddy made us the Supreme Commander!' Mito screeched.

'Yeah!' Menma added.

'Brats like you are only genin or chunin level.' Naruto said. 'Never mind. Fire Release: Avatar! Earth Release: Avatar! Water Release: Avatar!'

Naruto quickly created an armour made of water, fire, and rock. Preparing to attack, Naruto weaved hand seals.

'Fire Release: Dragon Flame! Water Release: Rapid Waves! Earth Release: Rock Hard Arm Barrage!' Naruto announced, as he continuously attacked the Yamisenko ninja.

'Let's go! RASENGAN!' Mito, Menma, and Minato screamed together, as they created a huge Rasengan and prepared to attack Naruto.

'Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!' Naruto quickly formed a Rasenshuriken in the palm of his hand, ready to launch it at the annoying brats.

'Add on chakra! Now!' Minato ordered, as the Yamisenko ninja added their own Rasengan's into the huge ball of chakra.

'WE NEED TO HAVE THIS POWER!' Mito and Menma screamed, as they infused even more chakra into their Rasengan.

Naruto halted, then threw his Rasenshuriken at the ninja, separating the Yamisenko ninja.

'Hiraishin no Jutsu! (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)' Naruto said, as he teleported away.

'Did he perfect both of daddy's jutsu?' Mito squealed. 'I NEED THAT POWER!'

* * *

**~ Uzushiogakure ~**

Naruto teleported into the village holding the scroll.

'Itachi. I've delivered the Inuzuka, Hyuga, and Aburame Clans. ROOT will leave soon and the remaining clans and ninjas will have to be delivered. I gave Sai the sealing formula, but I also need to retrieve some things from Konoha.' Naruto said.

'Good, Naruto. One more thing.' Itachi said.

'Yes?'

'Keep Sasuke safe for me.' Itachi said.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure ~**

'Everyone! Uchiha Naruto the demon brat is banned from Konoha! Everyone is also not allowed to leave the village, even for missions!' Minato announced.

'This is going to be a thorn in our plan.' Sasuke thought. 'I need to escort the ninja out. Now that Naruto's not allowed inside Konoha, I need to take up his job.'

* * *

**~ Somewhere Else in Konoha ~**

Flash!

Naruto entered the ANBU Headquarters.

'Hello, Danzo-sama.' Naruto said.

'Hello, Naruto. The Hokage banished you from Konoha a few minutes ago.' Danzo said. 'We'll need to speed up the evacuation efforts.'

'I feel like we're missing something.' Naruto said. 'We're forgetting something or someone. It's....'

'Who?' Danzo asked.

'Kabuto Yakushi.' Naruto's face darkened as the realisation hit him. 'He's going to be back. I'm sure Minato will want him in Konoha.'

'I heard something about recruiting a new ninja to Konoha from Minato.' Danzo said.

'It's Kabuto.' Naruto said. 'We need to evacuate everyone before he gets here. How long until his arrival?'

'1 week.' Danzo said.

'That's not enough time. We'll have to start evacuating as soon as possible.' Naruto said.

'I understand.' Danzo said. 'I'll have Sai helping with the evacuation as well as ROOT.'

'Good. We need to establish Uzushiogakure in a week.' Naruto said.

* * *

**What will happen when Kabuto joins?**

**Will they evacuate everyone to Uzushio?**

**What will happen to Uzushio?**


	23. Escape from Konoha

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stood next to Sai, sealing ninja that disliked the evil Hokage, Namikaze Minato, into scrolls.

'Are we done yet?' Sasuke asked Sai.

'No.' Sai said, checking the list. 'There are one hundred more ninja and two civilians to seal. We can only take twenty five ninja every day through you and Naruto-kun's Kamui, as you cannot overuse it, and there are only 2 days left before Yakushi's arrival.'

'Then we take the rest with you when ROOT leaves Konoha.' Sasuke said.

'Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?' Sai asked. 'The rest of the Konoha 12 except for Haruno still need to be transported, as well as ROOT, the Ichiraku people, and some of the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka Clans.'

'Yes. Take the Konoha 12 group and me on the ROOT mission. The Konoha group except for Hyuga Neji and Tenten, a Fuinjutsu expert, should stay in the scrolls.' Sasuke said.

'Very well. Tonight we shall transport the two shipments of 25 to Project Whirlpool before leaving Konoha tomorrow at dawn.' Sai said.

'Thank you, Sai.' Sasuke said. 'I shall guard you until midnight, when I will call the Konoha 11 so we can leave.'

'Very well.' Sai fake smiled, then resumed the sealing.

* * *

**~ 11:59PM ~**

With a few brush strokes, Sai quickly finished the sealing.

'Sasuke. Hurry up and transport the package.' Sai said.

'Understood.' Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan as he prepared his ninjutsu. 'Kamui!'

The package disappeared as Sasuke performed the jutsu.

'We're done. I need to find the last 7 of the Alliance and you'll find ROOT.' Sasuke said. 'We leave in the morning.'

'Ok.' Sai said, as he Shunshinned away.

* * *

**~ 4:45AM ~**

Neji, Sasuke, and Tenten waited for ROOT to arrive. Sasuke was holding the scroll, and they were ready to leave.

'Hello, Sasuke.' Danzo said as ROOT arrived. 'We shall depart now. The gatekeepers are already in Uzushio, so the gate is unguarded. We must leave before pursuers follow.'

'Yes, Danzo-sama.' The ANBU members recited.

The ANBU ran out of the village, escorting Danzo and the scrolls. Sasuke was ready.

* * *

**~ Hokage's Office, 2 Hours Later ~**

'Danzo-sama has gone missing!' The ninja under the evil Minato said. 'He's left the village!'

'Pursue immediately!' Minato ordered, as he Hiraishinned out, following Danzo. 'Shiboi, Hihari, jonin, follow me!'

'Prepare to die, the demon's friends.' Minato thought. 

* * *

**~ With Sasuke ~**

'I sense a group of ninja approaching.' Sasuke said. 'Check for pursuers!'

'Byakugan!' Neji activated his All Seeing Eyes. 'Around 20 ninja are approaching.'

'Deploy Shadow Clones.' Danzo ordered. 'Use delaying tactics.'

'Hai, Danzo-sama. Ink Beast Imitating Drawing!' Sai quickly created a few ink beasts and birds.

'I'll delay them in case the clones fail.' Sasuke said. 'Get on the birds and GO!'

'But Sasuke....' Neji said.

'I can get out. GO! HURRY WHILE YOU CAN!'

The ROOT ninja, Neji, and Tenten quickly climbed onto the 50 birds that Sai had created with the scrolls in hand as Sasuke remained.

* * *

**~ With Minato ~**

Minato finally halted at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke.

'You are in my way.' Minato said.

'You may not harm anyone that is precious to me.' Sasuke said.

'Your Sharingan will prove useful.' Minato said.

'Amaterasu!' Sasuke quickly created black flames at directed them at Minato.

The Konoha shinobi quickly dodged, except for five weaker ninja who were burnt by the flames.

'Say bye to 5 of your shinobi, Minato.' Sasuke said.

'I am strong enough to defeat you.' Minato said.

'Bluff.' Sasuke thought, as he prepared another jutsu.

'Fire Release: Fierce Dragon Flame!' Sasuke exhaled a fireball in the shape of a dragon. 'Lightning Release: Lightning Hounds!'

Sasuke quickly created lightning wolves which struck the jonin.

'Partial Expansion!' Shiboi exclaimed.

'Wind Release: Wind Barrier!' Hihari said as she created a barrier of wind.

'You and your teammates are skilled, Minato.' Sasuke said. 'But the other ninja are trash. Amaterasu!'

'Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder!' Minato quickly redirected the black flames towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha leaped back as he prepared a jutsu. 'Kirin!'

The clouds churned as thunder boomed. A lightning bolt hit Minato and his teammates.

'My new jutsu works.' Sasuke said.

'He's tired! NOW!' Minato said, as he quickly recovered. 'Flying Raijin Slash!'

Minato teleported in front of Sasuke and slashed at Sasuke. The Uchiha's body toppled to the ground.

'We got Sasuke.' Minato grinned. 'But I need a break.'

* * *

**~ Uzushiogakure ~**

'Where's Sasuke?' Naruto asked.

'He stayed behind to delay Minato.' Neji said.

'That bastard...' Naruto growled. 'Kamui!'

* * *

**~ Kamui's Dimension ~**

Naruto walked inwards, looking around. His eyes locked onto a body with bleeding eyes.

'You're.... you're still alive?'

* * *

**Is Sasuke alive?**

**What will happen to Uzushio?**

**Will Minato obtain the Sharingan?**

**What will happen with Kabuto?**


	24. Uzushiogakure

* * *

Naruto held Sasuke's body tightly. 'You're still alive.'

Sasuke's eyes blinked open. 'Where am I?'

'You're in Uzushio. I found you in Kamui's Dimension.' Naruto said. 'I had medics fix your eyes. You have Eternal Mangekyo now.'

'Thank you.' Sasuke said. 'Thank you.'

* * *

**~ Konohagakure ~**

'YOU MEAN THIS IS A SHADOW CLONE?' Minato roared.

'Yes, I'm positive.' Kabuto said. 'I was a medic.'

Minato growled.

'Meanwhile, I'll make myself comfortable in Konoha.' Kabuto said. 'Ja, ne! (Goodbye)'

'Fine.' Minato grumbled, as he left the room. 'I'll make sure Mito and Menma are fine!'

* * *

_ Timeskip, 6 Months _

The Uzukage, Naruto, yawned. The world was at peace even though Konoha was rotting away, courtesy of one evil Namikaze Minato.

'I guess it's time for a council meeting.' He said. 

Naruto entered the council room, where the Uzushio Council: Pain, Tobi, Danzo, Shikaku, the Clan Heads, Sasuke, and the Sannin sat in.

'Welcome to the Council Meeting.' Naruto said. 'We are here to discuss the issue of Konohagakure, who have started begging us for an alliance. As we all know, they left us to rot, so we will decline.'

'So what about it?' Jiraiya asked.

'We need to take care of Yakushi Kabuto. We have seen signs that he wants to find us. He was seen near Uzushio a week ago.' Naruto said. 'Of course, he didn't suspect anything, but we need to confront him and take him down. We will need the top ninja and Orochimaru's Edo Tensei, but other than that we need to prepare and get a plan.'

'I agree.' Shikaku said. 'Kabuto will be an issue sooner or later.'

Danzo nodded. 'I sent out two agents to subdue him or kill him but they never returned. I assume that they are dead.'

Naruto had approved of ROOT as long as Naruto knew what they were doing, which Danzo was fine with.

'Then we must go and fight him soon.' Naruto said. 'Orochimaru, we need some former Kage to spy on Yakushi.'

'Yes, Naruto.' Orochimaru said.

'Good.' Naruto said. 'We need to eliminate him. By the end of this month, if he's not disposed of, I will handle him myself.'

The Council nodded, as the meeting ended and everyone left the room.

'I need to train.' Naruto thought. 'After all, Kabuto definitely has improved and gotten more Kekkei Genkai.'

* * *

**~ With Yakushi Kabuto ~**

The evil ninja smiled. He had just acquired a few more Kekkei Genkai and abilities as well as jutsu. Everything was going along the way he wanted it to. The foolish Hokage offered his full support. And his brats hadn't improved at all, they were still nuisances. They bothered him a lot.

'Konoha will fall.' Kabuto thought.

In the shadows nearby, a snake slithered silently. The snake's name was Aoda, and he had blue skin and light green eyes. He was the personal summon of Uchiha Sasuke, and his summoner had given him a mission.

'Hisss...' He whispered, as Kabuto continued planning and experimenting on things.

'I'm done.' Kabuto said, smirking. 'I possess powers beyond anyone's imagination.'

This wasn't true, as Naruto had the powers of the Sage of Six Paths and his children, as well as Madara and Hashirama as well as Hamura.

'Hiss hiss...' Aoda hissed silently.

'Thank you, Aoda.' A voice appeared in the snake's head as the snake poofed away in a puff of smoke, reverse summoning himself to Ryuchi Cave.

Kabuto turned around quickly, only to see nothing. 'Reverse Summoning.' He realised. 'Summoning Jutsu!'

'What is it, Kabuto-sama.' The 3 spiders in living in the spider region, Ashi, Daka, and Joro said.

'Something was reverse summoned. Please find out what it is.' Kabuto said.

'We already know. It is the Snakes. They are always reverse summoning, even more than the toads and the other animals.' Ashi said.

Daka and Joro scurried over. 'Do you need us anymore?'

'No. You may leave.' Kabuto said.

The 3 spiders disappeared as Kabuto smirked.

'The snakes huh? That means Orochimaru is probably spying on me.... Then I will need to find him to steal his jutsu.' Kabuto thought. 'Now I just need to find a way to attack them.'

Kabuto cackled as he prepared to leave his hideout. Unbeknownst to him, a confrontation was exactly what Naruto had wanted - and planned. Kabuto was playing into the Uzukage's hands.

* * *

**Who do you think Orochimaru will summon?**

**What new abilities have Kabuto acquired?**

**What do you want to see of Kabuto?**


	25. Setting up the Checkmate

* * *

Naruto smiled. His plan had gone according to plan. Orochimaru had prepared the Edo Tensei ninja, using dead shinobi that were enemies as the sacrifice. Sasuke had alerted Kabuto of the possible involvement of snakes, which were allies to Uzushio. Almost all the pieces were in play and ready to set up the checkmate.

Naruto was playing shogi in his office with Shikamaru, where he frequently lost, but just barely.

'Check.' Naruto said.

After thinking for a moment, Shikamaru quickly moved his jade general up, then smiled. 'Checkmate.'

'Ughhhh, I lost again!' Naruto groaned.

'It's fine.' Shikamaru said. 'Your strategy skills are getting better to the point that you will be able to beat some of the lesser Naras at shogi and battle tactics.'

Shikamaru was Naruto's tactical assistant, and helped out with tactics and advice with his also intelligent but lazy father, Shikaku.

'Thanks.' Naruto said. 'I guess we should go train. I have an idea on how to make the Mind Transfer Jutsu better. Right now, the Yamanaka Clan's ninjutsu is really weak, as they only have sensor and communication jutsu as well as remote control ninjutsu, but no offensive jutsu. I know how to make it a tool for learning ninjutsu.' **(A/N That's what I actually think, Ino needs a buff)**

'Sure.' Shikamaru said.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked off, chatting happily.

* * *

**~ With Kabuto ~**

Yakushi Kabuto quickly tested out a few ninjutsu.

'Mito. Menma. What brings you here?' He sneered.

'We want you to train us!' The brats asked.

'No.' Kabuto said.

'Then we'll get daddy to banish you!' Mito screeched.

'I'm too strong of a ninja for your idiotic Daddy to kick out. Even if he does, Konoha will rot.' Kabuto said.

'NO!' Mito and Menma screamed.

In the last few months, they hadn't trained at all and were running around the village talking trash and showing off their almost empty repertoire of jutsu. Of course, the villagers were amazed.

Anyways, Kabuto snickered. 'Now get lost. You're disturbing me.'

The demonic twins ran away crying.

'What pathetic excuses for ninja.' Kabuto thought. 'They're so useless that they would stand in a battlefield holding a kunai for the whole fight. And they would just order the enemy to stop because they are the Hokage's children. In a fight, the enemy won't listen to trash like that.'

Kabuto continued practicing, while pondering about how he could approach Orochimaru and whatever forces Orochimaru's allies would throw at him. After all, he had trained for a long time, and could single handedly beat 2 Kages at the same time without Kekkei Genkai and clones. With Kekkei Genkai, he knew that he could destroy at least 4 Kage at the same time. And when he used clones, he could easily defeat more than 5 Kage level shinobi.

'Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder.' Kabuto said, as he shot out a few balls of fire at logs.

He had to admit, Konoha was better for training than the secluded hideouts that he had built over the years.

'I'm almost ready.' Kabuto thought. 'For the battle.'

* * *

**~ Uzushiogakure ~**

Naruto smiled. His foxes had had reason to believe that Kabuto was planning an ambush to attack them and steal their jutsu.

'Prepare the Elite Squadron.' Naruto ordered.

The Elite Squadron was a team of the strongest ninja in Uzushio, consisting of Pain, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Sasuke, the Sannin, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Naruto, and some other ninja.

The jonin bowed, then went to fetch the ninja.

Naruto rested his fingertips on the desk, waiting for the squadron to arrive. When everyone had gathered in the room, Naruto smiled and started briefing the ninja.

'We need to eliminate Kabuto from the equation to be able to claim the enemy. Our allies will not move for these 2 operations, to stop a war from erupting and depleting our allies from ninja. We shall do this ourselves. Now, here's the plan....'

Everything was falling into place. The opposite king was Konoha, and the Queen was Kabuto. Soon, the board would be set. The pieces were placed. The enemy had moved in. It was time to capture the enemy Queen.

* * *

**What is their plan?**

**What will happen to Kabuto?  
**

**What is the second operation about?**


	26. Full Scale Fight

* * *

Naruto and the Elite Squadron, consisting of the Akatsuki, the Sannin, and some other ninja, gathered together as they prepared to attack Kabuto.

'Let's go. Begin cloaking.' Naruto ordered.

Everyone except the Sannin quickly hid themselves, as the Squadron prepared to depart.

'Time to leave.' Orochimaru said, smiling.

* * *

**~ Later, With Kabuto ~**

Kabuto smiled.

'Orochimaru is coming!' He thought. 'Wait. Byakugan!'

Kabuto quickly glanced around.

'9 Akatsuki members, 3 Sannin, 1 ROOT Agent.' Kabuto counted. 'I can take them.'

The evil ninja quickly weaved handseals. 'Explosion Release: Landmine Fist!' Kabuto roared.

The ground rumbled as a shockwave erupted. Debris and rocks flew upwards.

'Wind Release: Super Wind Explosion!' Naruto roared, as he undid his Shari-Byaku-Rinnegan genjutsu on himself and Sasuke.

A huge burst of wind propelled by Fuinjutsu and explosive tags destroyed the debris, as Kabuto snarled.

'You just had to ruin everything.' Kabuto said. 'Bolt Release (Lightning Release + Wind Release): Lightning Beast!'

Wolves, panthers, lions, and more ferocious animals crafted by the powerful lightning appeared, pouncing at the Uzushio ninja.

'Web Clone Jutsu!' Kabuto said, as he created multiple clones. 'Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist!'

The clones quickly coated their arms with Lava Release chakra as they attacked, burning through the Elite Squadron's jutsu except Naruto and Sasuke.

'Orochimaru! Unleash the Edo Tensei's!' Naruto yelled. 'You guys: retreat! Sasuke and I will fight him!'

'Got it, Uzukage-sama!' The Elite Squadron said, as they quickly left the battle.

'It's two on one. Until they arrive.' Naruto said, as coffins rose from the ground.

Etched onto the coffins were the kanji Sho (Early), Ni (Second), San (third), Ni again, San again, and a few more kanji. Slowly creaking open, the coffins sunk back into the ground after the contents had exited.

Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Mū, the Third Raikage Ay, Pakura, Toroi, Hizashi Hyuga, Blue B, and Chiriku emerged from the coffins.

'Welcome.' Naruto said.

'Some more enemies, ey?' Kabuto asked. 'I shall defeat them.'

'We'll see about that.' Naruto said. 'Asura Path!'

Naruto's hands morphed into drills as he lunged at Kabuto, chakra swirling around the drills. Kabuto quickly sidestepped and prepared to steal Naruto's Kekkei Genkai.

'Kekkei Genkai Stealing!' Kabuto said, as he placed his hand on Naruto.

'You can't steal it.' Naruto said. 'It's too advanced for you to get.'

Kabuto pulled his hand back, as he felt nothing new.

'You're right.' Kabuto said. 'Blaze Release: Fireball Gatling!'

Kabuto quickly spit out scorching balls of hot fire, aimed towards the Edo Tenseis and Naruto.

'Preta Path!' Naruto quickly absorbed the fireballs.

'You may have survived, but they will not.' Kabuto said.

What the evil ninja failed to realise was that the Edo Tensei summons could reform and had infinite chakra. When the fireball struck, the ashes reformed a body.

'How...' Kabuto wondered, as he returned to the fight. 'Ice Release: Ice Phoenix!'

A light blue bird made of ice with icicles trailing behind arose from the ground, controlled by Kabuto. The bird exploded, ice shooting at Naruto. Deflecting the icicles, Naruto's face did not lighten.

'Hahaha.' Kabuto laughed, as the ice reformed the phoenix. 'Release!'

The phoenix split again, this time into more pieces. The debris flew around, striking the Edo Tenseis. The Edo Tenseis reformed quickly, but Kabuto did not catch Sasuke weaving handseals.

'Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!' Sasuke fired a fireball at the phoenix.

The phoenix evaporated.

'NOOOO!' Kabuto moaned.

'I need to finish this quickly before he can retreat.' Naruto thought.

Naruto and Kabuto weaved handseals rapidly.

'Lava Release: Lava Bullets!' Kabuto shot out many lava bullets towards Naruto.

'Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!' Naruto threw the huge chakra shuriken at Kabuto.

The lava bullets quickly stopped as the huge Rasenshuriken was the only thing left attacking Kabuto.

'Uh oh...' Kabuto thought, as he darted away. 'Swift Release: Shadowless Flight!'

The road exploded, Naruto grinning.

'I've got you right where I want you. The pieces are surrounding you.' Naruto said. 'Ultimate Art: Yin-Yang Rasenshuriken!'

Naruto hurled the huge Rasenshuriken at Kabuto.

'Swift Release: Shadowless Flight!' Kabuto tried again, but he was locked in place.

'Fuinjutsu.' Naruto said. 'Bye!'

The Rasenshuriken hit Kabuto, as the evil ninja breathed his last.

Yakushi Kabuto was dead.


	27. The Uzukage

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk. He had killed Kabuto a week ago. Uzushio was at peace.

'Hello.' Kushina said, as she entered the room. 'Mito and Menma want to claim their titles as prince and princess of Uzushio. They demand that they be Uzukage.'

'Tell them that you are in Uzushio and have disowned them, leaving them without a ninja clan.' Naruto said. 'Also, say that they should get lost and never return.'

'Yes, Naruto.' Kushina said, as she left the room.

* * *

**~ 2 Days Later ~**

'Uzukage-sama, Mito and Menma have arrived to claim their inexistent inheritance.' A jonin said to Naruto.

'I shall go meet them.' Naruto said.

Naruto walked out of his office, ready to meet his demonic blood siblings.

'Hello.' Naruto said calmly to Mito and Menma.

'YOU WILL GIVE US ALL YOUR POWER AND YOUR TITLE NOW, DEMON!' Mito and Menma spat.

The ninja and civilians of Uzushio looked disgusted at the disrespect that Mito and Menma showed to their Kage.

'Never. You cannot claim the birthright as Kushina has disowned you and selected me.' Naruto said.

'NOPE! AS THE HOKAGE'S CHILDREN AND UZUMAKI'S BY BLOOD WE OWN THIS PLACE AND WE ORDER YOU, THE DEMON, TO GIVE US ALL YOUR POWER AND DIE!' Mito screeched.

'Never.' Naruto said calmly.

Mito and Menma growled.

'Rasengan!' They chanted, as they attacked Naruto.

The blond haired Kage easily caught the Rasengan without being damaged.

'HOW, DEMON! YOU MUST HAND OVER YOUR POWER!' Menma screamed.

'Never.' Naruto said again, as chakra chains sprouted from his back.

'HOW?' Mito and Menma shouted.

'Kushina taught me.' Naruto said. 'Come out.'

The Red Hot Blooded Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina, walked out, an angry look across her face. 'You are officially disowned Mito and Menma, dattebane! Your inheritance is given to Naruto.'

'But mommy... Aren't we your little angels?' Mito pleaded.

'No, you're more like demons.' Kushina said. 'Now get lost before Naruto decides to mess with you.'

'But... But... Isn't he the demon?' Menma asked.

'No, he isn't. The demons are probably you two. NOW GET LOST!' Kushina yelled, angry at her daughter and son.

Mito and Menma stood glued to the ground. 'NO! WE NEED THE DEMON'S POWER!'

'Never. Asura Path.' Naruto said, as he transformed his hands into swords. 'Wind Crescent.'

Naruto quickly slashed at Mito and Menma, sending them flying backwards.

'DEMON! DIE!' Mito and Menma yelled angrily.

'Hawk-san.' Naruto called, as Sasuke, wearing his ANBU mask and hood, arrived, katanas in hand.

'Leave. If you don't I will kill you.' Sasuke said.

'AHHHHHHHHH!' Mito and Menma hurried out of Uzushio as fast as they could, too scared to stay.

'Hahaha!' Naruto chuckled. 'They are really useless.'

The villagers let out a breath of relief, happy that the brats left their village.

'I knew Uzukage-sama and Sasuke-sama could get those disrespectful idiots out of here.' The civilians (not the ones in Konoha except the Ichiraku family) thought.

'Anyways, I shall leave now.' Naruto said, as he walked back into the Uzukage Tower.

* * *

**~ Uzukage Tower, Later ~**

'Konoha is requesting a Chunin Exams?' Naruto thought, fingering the letter that the terrible Hokage Namikaze Minato had sent. 'I shall go then.'

The scroll was full of trash from Mito and Menma and a proper invitation from Minato, though it was extremely offensive to Naruto, who they called 'demon brat', 'demon', and 'scum'. Naruto hated the Namikaze family, full of spoiled idiots and evil ninja.

'Call Hawk and Orochimaru's genin teams to the village gates!' Naruto ordered. 'We're going to the hell hole's Chunin Exams!'

'Yes, Uzukage-sama!' A jonin said, as he went to summon Sasuke and Orochimaru's squads.

'I'm bringing Akatsuki, Sasuke, and the Sannin for bodyguards.' Naruto thought, counting off who he should bring to Konoha. 'Yes, that sounds good.'

The Kage of Uzushio quickly wrote a scroll to an important person as he sent a fox to deliver it. The fox ran off quickly, the scroll attached to its paw.

Naruto put on his Uzukage robes and hat, and placed an Oni mask on his face. 

'It's time to return to the hell hole Konoha.' Naruto thought. 'And it will be time for Konoha to be eliminated.'


	28. Into Konoha

* * *

The Uzushio ninja, consisting of the Sannin, the Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, who was added later, and 2 genin teams, walked on the roads leading to Konoha.

'We are here.' Naruto said in a deep voice.

'Of course, Uzukage-sama.' Minato's minions, the new gate guards (Kotetsu and Izumo are in Uzushio), said.

Mito and Menma didn't tell the villagers that the Uzukage was the so-called demon, so the villagers remained neutral towards Naruto.

'This is the hell hole...' The Akatsuki noted.

'Let's go to the Hokage Tower.' Naruto boomed, as his group walked to Minato's Office.

The door of the Hokage's Office creaked open as Naruto and his escorts walked in.

'Demon scum. You came for the Chunin Exams, didn't you.' Minato snarled.

'Oh, please.' Naruto said. 'Of course.'

'GIVE MITO AND MENMA THEIR INHERITANCE, WHICH IS UZUSHIOGAKURE! AND RETURN ALL THE KONOHA NINJA AT ONCE!' Minato shouted.

'Never. They wanted to leave, you can't stop them. Put them in the Bingo Books for all I care. They are staying in Uzushio and that's for sure.' Naruto said calmly.

'Hmmmm...' Minato's mind filled up with evil ideas and things quickly, as he thought of ways to give the demonic twins (Mito and Menma) Uzushiogakure.

'Please remove your hoods.' Minato ordered Naruto's escorts.

They complied.

'The Sannin? And Akatsuki?' Minato wondered. 'AND KUSHINA?'

'We have done as you asked.' Naruto said. 'Now, lower your hoods.'

The Uzushio ninja covered their heads with ANBU masks.

'Is there anything else you want to discuss, Hokage-dono?' Naruto said, spitting the word Hokage venomously.

'We would like to propose an alliance.' Minato said.

'And why is that?' Naruto asked.

'Konoha is growing weaker, so we need allies. Our allies have broke ties with us.' Minato said. 'In exchange for trade and money from us, you will give us shinobi and entry into Uzushio.'

'No.' Naruto said, shooting the offer down as soon as Minato had brought it up. 'I know your motives. You want our shinobi and you want to assassinate us so your demon brats, Mito and Menma can take control of Uzushiogakure no Sato.'

'How did he know?' Minato thought. 'I guess I need some time to think...'

'We are done for now. Please go. Your hotel is located where the Uchiha Compound once stood.' Minato said.

'Very well. I do look forward to seeing your shinobi being crushed by ours.' Naruto chuckled, as he left the room, his bodyguards trailing behind him. 'Let's go.'

* * *

**~ Streets of Konoha ~**

Mito and Menma smiled.

'Let's destroy the demon ~~~~' They sang, walking through the streets towards the Uzushio ninja's hotel.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked down the streets, traveling towards the hotel.

'I wonder when the Konoha scum will show how they are like...' Naruto wondered. 'We're here.'

The hotel looked normal, with wooden walls and kunai for decoration.

'Welcome to the Premium Leaf Hotel.' The manager, a lady with light brown hair, said. 'Are you the Uzukage?'

'Yes.' Naruto said.

'Hokage-sama and the Children of the Prophecy or the Heroes of Konoha, Mito and Menma, booked your room already! You are on the 1st Floor!' The lady handed Naruto room keys.

The Uzushio ninja walked up the stairs.

'I don't think the demonic twins would do something nice to me.' Naruto said. 'They're planning something.'

Downstairs, Mito and Menma smiled. 'Thank you Daddy!'

Minato dropped his Henge as the receptionist.

'You're welcome! Now we can kill the demon!' Minato cheered. 'The building's empty!'

'Good. Release!' Mito screeched.

Naruto frowned. 'This place is empty. And it's rigged!'

Then, Mito and Menma's explosive tags detonated. The cheap building that Mebuki Haruno, one of the nastiest people in Konoha bought, with weak pillars and loose beams, collapsed. Wood fell down, as Mito and Menma laughed.

'Water Release: Water Trumpet!' Naruto roared, as he created a cushion of water. 'Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!'

The wood was quickly burned while the Uzushio nin quickly fell onto the water.

'We're safe.' Naruto said, as the ninja got up.

'How?' Mito thought. 'Haha! The villagers will love to see this!'

Mito Hiraishinned over and removed Naruto's mask.

'THE DEMON!' The villagers realised. 'Let's go beat him up!'

Kunai and Shuriken were thrown at Naruto from the villagers and the Hokage's children, but the Akatsuki quickly surrounded Naruto, blocking the villagers from attacking.

'Hokage-sama, why are you guys trying to assassinate us?' Naruto asked.

'I did nothing!' Minato whimpered.

'Lies. I shall go make a house for us to live in. Shame on you, Namikaze Minato.' Naruto said, as he walked away, followed by Akatsuki.


	29. Destruction of Konoha

* * *

'Welcome to the Konoha Chunin Exams! This year we have ninja from Takigakure, Amegakure, Konohagakure, the best village, Uzushiogakure, Kusagakure, and Sunagakure!' Minato announced.

Jeers could be heard from ninja of other villages, as Minato had claimed [Keyword: claimed] that Konoha was the best village, which was far from true.

Minato continued with his explanation, boring everyone to death.

* * *

**~ Third Stage Kage Booth, 1 Month Later ~**

In the Kage Booth, Gaara, Naruto, and Minato sat down, looking down at the arena.

'Hokage-dono, how are your shinobi the best if only 1 ninja, Haruno Sakura, made it to the finals?' Gaara asked. 'You said that Konoha was the best at the start of the exams.'

'Well, they were defeated by the cheaters from Uzushio.' Minato lied.

'My shinobi don't need to cheat to destroy yours.' Naruto said. 'All 6 of mine are in the finals.'

' Well, you cheated on your attempt on the Chunin Exams by knocking out Mito and Menma, demon brat, so you probably taught your ninja to cheat.' Minato lied again.

'Don't call my friend "demon brat", or I'll kill you. In case you forgot, I'm the jinchuuriki of Shukaku.' Gaara threatened, sand swirling around Minato.

The Kazekage was ready to encase Minato in a Sand Coffin.

'Anyways, it's not my fault that your twins couldn't see through a D-Rank genjutsu.' Naruto said. 'Now watch.'

'Winner by death: Uchiha Fukusha!' The jonin proctor said, Sakura's bloody body lying on the floor.

'HOW? ITACHI UCHIHA DEFILED MY ORDERS?' Minato asked. 'HIHARI, SHIBOI, JONIN, GET THE UCHIHA'S SHARINGAN NOW FOR MITO AND MENMA!'

'How disrespectable.' Gaara said.

'Orochimaru.' Naruto said calmly, as the Snake Sannin leaped towards his genin.

'Wind Release: Breakthrough.' Orochimaru said, as he created a hurricane and blew the Konoha jonin away.

'Pathetic.' Naruto said. 'Your jonin were blown away by a D-Rank?'

Minato growled.

'And you are not laying a finger on my ninja while we are here.' Naruto added. 'Gaara. We're almost ready.'

Gaara nodded. 'Do you have the letter yet?'

'Summoning Jutsu!' Naruto quickly summoned a fox. 'Got the letter?'

The fox held up its paw as Naruto took the letter.

'Good. We got permission.' Naruto said.

'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' Minato roared.

'Oh, something you will know about soon.' Naruto said. 'All in due time.'

'Winner by knockout, Nara Senkai.' The proctor announced.

'We win again.' Naruto said. 'Let the destruction begin.'

'WHAT?' Minato said, not hearing what Naruto said.

'BEGIN!' Naruto shouted.

Gaara's sand quickly formed the kanji for start, Hajime, in the air.

The Akatsuki quickly grabbed the 6 Uzushio genin, bringing them to Naruto. Gaara quickly lifted the Sunagakure genin with a carpet of sand towards the Uchiha-Uzumaki.

'Kamui!' Naruto quickly transported the Uzushio genin back to their village. 'Kamui!'

The second Kamui was to bring the Sunagakure ninja to Suna. The third Kamui was teleporting the Sannin and Kushina to Uzushiogakure no Sato.

'Now, let the fun begin!' Naruto said, as the invasion began.

The Akatsuki, Naruto, and Sasuke started bombing Konoha. After all, the daimyo had approved of this, as Konoha was a waste of investment and money, as well as forces. The daimyo decided that Uzushio was more efficient than Konoha.

'Art is an Explosion!' Deidara rode his clay bird, dropping explosive clay everywhere.

Sasori killed off many ninja to increase his puppet collection. Kakuzu used his hearts to kill lots of ninja with high bounties on their heads. Hidan sacrificed the trash villagers to his god, Jashin. Nagato and Konan just helped destroy the village, with Tobi warping people to Kamui's Dimension to die. Itachi burned people to death with Amaterasu. Kisame sapped chakra and beheaded the Konoha scum. **(This is just for a satisfying ending)**

'That's Zetsu!' Naruto realised, noticing a plant creature emerging from the ground. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!'

'A fireball?' Zetsu thought, as he sunk back into the ground.

'Earth Release: Headhunter Jutsu!' Naruto dug underground, putting Deidara's clay landmines on the way. 'There you are. You cannot revive Kaguya! Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!'

Naruto hurled a Rasenshuriken infused with Wind chakra at Zetsu, and this time, Kaguya's creation couldn't dodge.

'Zetsu is dead now.' Naruto thought, as he reappeared above ground. 

'We're leaving! Deidara!' Naruto shouted, as Deidara's clay bird swooped in and the Akatsuki and Sasuke climbed on.

The bird ascended rapidly, as the Konoha villagers turned into tiny dots. Mito, Menma, and Minato were easily seen. Deidara dropped a clay sculpture down.

'C3! Art is an explosion! Katsu!' Deidara detonated the bombs as Konoha was filled with bursts of light caused from the explosions.

'Goodbye, Konoha.' Naruto thought, as Deidara's clay bird flew away.

* * *

**WOOHOO! 2nd Last chapter! I'm hoping to wrap everything up next chapter. Please note that the destruction of Konoha was just for a satisfying ending, because I think that if I read this I would want Minato, Mito, and Menma to die. I also wanted to wrap up Zetsu this chapter to avoid plot holes.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Author-san / Sage-san せじさん**


	30. New Beginnings

* * *

**12 Years Later**

Naruto smiled. Uzushiogakure was thriving, with new additions added to the village. 

Without Konoha, the world was at peace. Iwagakure no longer needed revenge, as it had been carried out already. Kumogakure was friendly with Uzushio with help from Gyuki, the Hachibi, and his jinchuuriki, also the Raikage's brother, Killer Bee. Sunagakure was allied with Uzushio through Gaara's friendship with Naruto. And Kirigakure and Uzushio held no ill will towards each other.

'This is so good. So this is what peace feels like.' Naruto thought, as his Shadow Clones started doing his paperwork.

Minato Namikaze, enemy to the Raikage and Tsuchikage, was dead. So was Yakushi Kabuto, one of the strongest ninja ever to live and the two spoilt brats, Menma and Mito Namikaze. Zetsu's body was completely obliterated together with his soul, so Kaguya wouldn't be returning for many, many years. Almost all the loose ends were tied up.

'Please hand out these missions.' Naruto said, passing a jonin multiple mission files.

'Yes, Uzukage-sama.' The jonin said, Shunshinning away with the missions in hand.

'Shikamaru. Please negotiate this trade with Ishi no Kuni (Land of Stones).' Naruto ordered. 'Sasori will be your guard. Tobi, please summon the genin teams so that they can go to the Kirigakure Chunin Exams.'

The ninja quickly went to do their tasks, following their Kage's orders.

In these peaceful times, Uzushio took the place of Konoha in the 5 Great Shinobi Villages. The village where Uzumakis originated even had a top-class Academy!

Naruto grinned, as he entered his mindscape.

 **'You really are the one father chose.'** Kurama said, happy that he wasn't going to be controlled anymore.

'Ho ho ho, there actually is peace now.' Hashirama laughed.

'Yes. I guess Konoha was really a failed experiment. At least Uzushio isn't.' Madara added.

'Thanks guys.' Naruto said. 'For everything.'

Naruto left the mindscape in a good mood.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
